Jedi Wizard: Episode II: Attack of the Clones
by knightblazer85
Summary: War is at the Republic’s doorstep. And Harry Potter, newly initiated Jedi Knight is in the middle of it trying to protect a Senator, find the Sith plot and stay alive at the same time?. AU HP SW xover. COMPLETE
1. Prologue: Senator's Strife

Jedi Wizard: Episode II Attack of the Clones

I'm back my loyal readers. to continue the Saga. This is where the major changes will begin. one of which will be in the next chaper. and for those who are wondering. this will not be a Harry and Padme romance. i'm trying toKEEP Anakin from the dark side not turn him. Harry will be meeting up with somebody in the next few chapters. And we'll be seeing the rest of Harry's Animagus forms in this story. enjoy

Prologue: **Senators Strife**

Harry Potter, recently initiated Jedi Knight of the Republic sat in the passenger seat of Obi-Wan Kenobi's speeder on their way to the Senate landing pad where Senator Padme Amidala's ship was going to land in an hour.

They had been checking over possible locations on the landing padfor bombs for a week and they had to do it alone since Anakin and Qui-Gon hadn't returned from Ansion yet.

But they managed. As far as they could tell nobody had been near the landing pad in days. Which meant that if there was going to be an attempt on the Senator's life it would be in person, also meaning that they would be able to apprehend the assassin if they got close enough.

Behind him Harry heard a stream of whistling beeps and looked over his shoulder at theamber, silverand grey plated Astromech that sat in the back seat.

The droid M0-0N4, or _Moony_ as he was called and Harry had been working together for five years. The droid was an amalgamation of scrap parts he and Anakin had been able to salvage during a trip to Correllia when they were younger, Harry had won the parts in a Sabaac game. It had taken them a year of off and on work to get her up and running. And the end result was one of the most demented Astromechs in the entire Temple and a crack pilot when it became necessary to hand the controls of his Starfighter over to him.

"Weren't Qui-Gon and Anakin due back yesterday?" Obi-Wan asked

"Day before" Harry said "But I got word from Ani this morning, he and Qui-Gon were making a detour, they expect to be back the day after tomorrow"

"Did they say where?" Obi-Wan asked

"No" Harry said "Just that it was on the way back here"

"We can get more details later" Obi-Wan said as they approached the Senatorial Landing Pad.

* * *

Once they were on the ground Harry, Obi-Wan and Moony headed for the landing area and set Moony to work scanning for explosives and booby-traps.

"Use your repulsors Moony" Harry called "I'm not gonna spend another week and a half putting you back together like on Kessel"

The Astromech beeped an affirmative and two panels on his side arms opened and the small rockets came out and lifted him off the ground.

Harry smiled as he watched the droid float across the landing pad its sensor moving back and fourth before him, before sitting down on the duracrete ground and crossing his legs, then he reached into the inside pocket of his robes and withdrew a deck of cards "Play a hand for driving rights Obi?" Harry asked with a grin.

"No thanks" Obi-Wan said "But if you have your holochess with you I'll play a game…but not for driving rights"

"OK fine" Harry sighed as he put the cards away and reached for the portable holochess unit and set it on the floor between him and the senior Jedi.

* * *

After five crushing defeats by Harry's holographic monsters over Obi-Wan's, the bearded Jedi called it quits "We should be getting ready for the Senator's arrival anyway"

"They entered the system five minutes ago" Harry said as he stood up

"How do you know?" Obi-Wan asked

"Moony's been monitoring the local stellar communications channels" Harry said "Their ship the Eastern Dawn requested clearance to land just after they dropped out of Hyperspace on the edge of the system"

"Oh you are good my friend" Obi-Wan said with a smile.

Harry smiled as he fell into step beside the Jedi "I wasn't the best espionage student to come out of the temple in two hundred for nothing"

Looking up Harry nodded as he saw the sleek form of the Nubian J Type Yacht, followed by two Nubian Starfighters.

"Go tell the shuttle pilot to get ready to leave for the Senate, Moony" Harry said to the droid, who whistled lowly before rolling away.

* * *

Just as the ship and the fighters were about to land Harry heard something.

"You hear that?" he asked

Obi-Wan frowned as he looked up, there was a white speeder coming towards them but not from any of the flight lanes.

"I was always told that this area was a no fly zone for unauthorised personnel" Harry said

"It is" Obi-Wan agreed as he reached for his Lightsaber.

Harry nodded as he did the same, his hand slipping the lightsaber in the holster strapped to his right leg out and into his hand.

Just as the speeder passed over three spheres dropped from its underside and rolled to a stop twenty yards from the landing pad.

"What the hell?" Obi-Wan asked.

Harry raised an eyebrow as well as the four silver spheres opened up to reveal what looked to Harry like three Destroyer Droids except they were slightly smaller and the armour was silver.

Harry groaned as the spheres opened to reveal the familiar spider-like destroyer droid

"SHIT" Harry swore as he snapped the lightsaber up to block the first blaster bolt from the droid.

Luckily the shields of the droids had yet to come online so when the bolt was reflected back at the Destroyer it struck dead centre.

* * *

Stretching out his senses quickly Harry noted that the speeder was coming around just out of range of the repeater rifles of the two fighter pilots.

Harry swore as he focused the force into one of the droids while Obi-Wan handled the other and ripped it apart.

Then he heard the sound of fuel igniting and looked up, to see the white speeder flying away and a sleek rocket bearing down on the Nubian ship.

Without a thought Harry used the force to grasp the third and final Destroyer and hurled it into the path of the rocket.

The Jedi Knights watched anxiously as the battle droid and the rocket grew closer and Harry used the force to create a protective shield around the landing pad.

A moment later the two objects met.

The resulting explosion was blinding.

* * *

But when the blast cleared the dome shield was intact and everyone beneath it was unharmed.

Harry sighed as he lowered the shield and approached the ship, his lightsaber still in hand "Are you alright Senator?"

"I'm fine Master Jedi" the female pilot said as she removed her helmet.

Harry raised an eyebrow and nodded as he said "We should leave quickly Senator, the assassin may decide to come back for another round…and I'm not a Jedi Master just yet. In fact I only became a Knight last week"

The Senator nodded as she shouldered the repeater rifle she held.

* * *

Once onboard the shuttle to the Senate, Senator Amidala and the double _Cordé_ went to the rear area of the shuttle to switch clothes.

From behind the screen Senator Amidala said "I owe you and Jedi Kenobi a great dept today Knight…"

"Potter" Harry replied "My name is Harry Potter. And don't mention it Senator. Anakin would have had my head if I let anything happen to you"

"Anakin _Skywalker_?" the Senator asked

"Unless we know two different Anakin's" Harry said as the Senator and her handmaiden emerged from the screen.

"How is he?" Senator Amidala asked

"Not bad" Harry shrugged as the Senator sat down "He's off world right now but he's due back in a few days" Harry chuckled as he said "I've known the kid ten years and every time somebody brings up Naboo he goes on and on about you"

Harry smiled as he watched the Senator blush slightly.

* * *

When the shuttle landed at the Senate Harry and Obi-Wan followed the Senator and her party off the shuttle.

"What the blazes are you doing?" Obi-Wan hissed beside him

"What?" Harry frowned

"Encouraging her to get close Anakin" Obi-Wan whispered "You know the code"

"The code is wrong Obi-Wan" Harry growled "The Jedi have all but cast aside their humanity in the last thousand years, the Jedi have almost no concept of emotion of family, they don't know love"

"Love leads to pain" Obi-Wan said "It leads to loss, to the dark side"

"It also gives us something to fight for" Harry said "Something we want to protect, and as for the dark side it's a risk we all take and if Anakin chooses to take it, it is his decision not ours. Let him live his life his way"

"And if he chooses her?" Obi-Wan asked "He will have wasted ten years of his life"

"I don't see learning diplomacy, piloting, engineering, mechanics and six of the most commonly used intergalactic languages as throwing away ten years Obi-Wan and it is still _his_ decision, now let it drop we have work to do"

Obi-Wan said nothing as he took a seat just outside the senatorial pod "What's your theory on the attack?" the Knight asked

"I'd say Separatists" Harry replied "The Droidekai Unit isn't sold on the open market, only the Trade Federation make those"

"And they are rumoured to be a members of the Separatist Movement" Obi-Wan agreed.

"Master Yoda told me about Dooku" Harry said "I think he may be involved with the Sith Lord we've been looking for these last years"

"You mean the Lord Sidious that Gunray mentioned during questioning after Naboo" Obi-Wan said "What makes you think that?"

"My scar has been itching and burning randomly for months" Harry said "That only happens when people allied with the Dark Side are around" Harry winced slightly as he pressed his hand to his forehead "It's been happening a lot here when I've come with Master Yoda"

"We should contact the council" Obi-Wan said "To inform them of the attack"

"Agreed" Harry said as he reached for his com unit

"Master" he said as he pushed the button.

_"Expected you we have"_ Master Yoda said _"A report we require"_

"There was an attack on the Senator's ship" Harry said "A white speeder dropped three silver Destroyer Droids onto the walkway leading to the landing area and then fired a rocket when the droids couldn't get through"

_"Injuries there are?"_ Yoda asked

"None" Harry answered "Senator Amidala was disguised as one of the escort pilots and her handmaiden Cordé took her place. I was able to use one of the destroyers to intercept the rocket before it made contact with the ship, the Senator is making her address now"

"And it isn't going well" Obi-Wan said as the shouts from the Senate chamber increased.

Harry sighed as he muttered "God I hate politics"

"What are your orders Master?" Obi-Wan asked

_"Continue to guard the Senator"_ Mace's voice said _"We plan to meet with the Chancellor tomorrow to discuss the Separatists, you are to escort the Senator to that meeting. And protect her in the mean time"_

"Yes Master" the two Knights replied.

_"May the Force be with you"_ Yoda's voice said before the connection was severed.

Harry nodded as he put away his com unit and looked at Obi-Wan who asked "Now what?"

"We go to work" Harry said "Qui-Gon and Anakin should be back soon so for now we just wait"

Obi-Wan nodded as he stood up and looked into the Senate Chamber just in time to see Senator Amidala's pod return to the entrance.

Harry stood up just as the Senator stepped off with an expectant look on her face.

"It looks like you're stuck with us for a few more days Senator" Harry said "There will be a meeting with the Chancellor tomorrow that you should attend"

"Very well" the Senator sighed as she led them out of the waiting room.

Harry smiled as he followed her, it seemed to him that things were going to be very interesting.

* * *

Done. Next time we have an AU Interlude with Anakin and Qui-Gon. 


	2. Interlude: Danger on the Dunes

Jedi Wizard: Episode II: Attack of the Clones

Interlude: **Danger on the Dunes**

Anakin sighed tiredly as he sat back in his fighter, his face pressed against the transparasteel of the cockpit hatch as the pale orange globe of Tatooine filled his sights.

"I'm sorry to have interrupted the trip home like this Master" the Padawan said over the com.

_"It's all right Anakin"_ Qui-Gon's voice said _"I think I would be able to sleep better myself if we check up on Shmi any way. And besides, I trust your instincts in this. If you say something is wrong then you are most likely right"_

"We should check with Watto first" Anakin said "Mom used to clean up the shop on occasion, she may be there if my memory of Tatooine time is right"

_"I already have clearance from Mos Espa for us to land"_ Qui-Gon said _"Follow me in"_

"Roger" Anakin said as he watched his Master's Starfighter begin its descent into the atmosphere.

* * *

When they landed Anakin called for a droid pulled rickshaw and the Jedi and Padawan made their way through the familiar dusty Mos Espa streets.

The place had barely changed in a decade it was still crawling with the slime of the universe, just as he remembered it. Bounty Hunters, Swooper Gangs, Smugglers, Mercenaries, Pod Racers, Jawa's and Droids, Mos Espa had them all

"Something wrong Anakin?" Qui-Gon asked beside him.

"No Master" Anakin said "Just thinking…this dive has barely changed, if its changed at all"

"Places like Tatooine rarely do" Qui-Gon said "The people are simply content to live their lives and let the rest of the universe deal with itself"

"And I probably would have been one of them" Anakin said as the rickshaw came to a stop outside Watto's shop.

* * *

"Wait here" Qui-Gon said as he gave the droid a few credits.

Anakin saw his blue skinned former owner sitting at the front of the shop shouting and cursing in Dug at the three Pit Droids while at the same time trying to fix a forth droid in his clawed hands.

Anakin smiled as he approached the Toydarian "Chut, chut" he said in fluent Huttnesse.

Watto looked up at the two robed men standing before him "Ke Booda?" the shopkeeper demanded.

Anakin smiled slightly as he snatched the droid from Watto's hands and said "Ding mi chasa hopa" as he began to reconnect the wires of the droid

Watto glared up at the boy as he snatched for his droid and demanded "Chebunga hofsa meduna?"

_"Who are you and what do you want?"_ Anakin mentally translated as he took another step towards the counter, his eyes still on the droid in his hands as he reconnected a few wires and said "I'm looking for Shmi Skywalker" Anakin said

The Toydarian gazed at the teen for a moment, looking between him and the man standing beside him before he pointed to the man and said "I know you. You're that Jedi that cost me…" in an instant the pudgy blue alien was in the air and looking into the boys eyes "Annie? Little Annie? No way"

To which Anakin simply set the fixed droid on the counter and nodded "It's been a long time Watto"

Watto laughed as he lifted himself into the air "It is you! Ya sure sprouted! Weehoo! A Jedi! Waddya know?" then the Toydarian glided close to Anakin and said in a low voice "Hey, maybe you couldda help wit some deadbeats who owe me a lot of money…"

"Some other time" Anakin said "Where is Shmi?"

Watto sighed wearily as he sat back down "I dunno how to say dis Anni but…Shmi well…she's not mine no more. I sold her"

"Sold her?" Anakin asked a pit of apprehension growing in his stomach.

"Years ago" Watto said "Sorry, Annie, but you know, business is business"

"Do you remember who you sold her to?" Qui-Gon asked

"I'm a businessman" Watto snapped "I always keep records…I sold her to a moisture farmer named Lars. Come inside and we can check my records and give you a location"

Anakin and Qui-Gon nodded as they followed the Toydarian inside.

"How did this Lars guy even know Shmi existed?" Anakin asked as he scanned the computer screen.

"It should be somewhere around Boonta Eve eight years ago Annie" Watto said over his shoulder "And like I said Lars is a Moisture Farmer. Just around Boonta time Lars came in looking for parts for a K-427 Moisture Vaporator. I had most of the part he needed but I had to get the rest from the Jawa's, Shmi did that, she's as good a trader as you were, maybe better"

Anakin chuckled as he ran up the date the Toydarian had specified, there were a lot of transactions then, just like he remembered it, mostly Pod Racer parts from the invoice info, including an order from Sebulba. Which was curious since he had heard the Dug had gotten out of the Pod racket after losing to him, a slave, a _Human_ slave and to add insult to injury a human slave who was a quarter of his age.

"Anyway" Watto continued "I got the parts and Shmi fixed them up as good as you would, like mother like son I think"

Anakin smiled slightly as he kept scrolling

"When the parts were done Lars came back" Watto said "When he came in Shmi was in the shop working on an Astromech she got at the last trade, fixed it up real good for the merc who bought it. She had the parts boxed up for him and they were waiting for him. But I think he was more interested in Shmi"

Anakin chuckled at this he himself was no stranger to interests in the fairer gender, but at the same time there was only one woman he had eyes for and she was most likely on Coruscant by now.

"Shmi snapped him out of it by telling him he needed to pay for da parts" Watto said "He paid left, almost crushed one of my pit droids cause he couldn't keep his eyes off her"

Anakin laughed out loud at this.

"He came back a few times in the two weeks leading up to the Boonta Race" Watto said "Spent most of his time talking to Shmi, bought a few Swoop and Speeder parts though. Then after Boonta he came to see me and wanted to buy her. We bartered for a few days before he just decided to pay double what I asked for her and ended it. Then they packed up her things and that junky translator you were fixing and left. I heard that as soon as they got back home he freed her and married her"

Anakin smiled widely as he located the file he was looking for and opened it.

The file indicated that Cleige Lars' Moisture Farm was out past Anchorhead on the edge of the Dune Sea.

"Tusken country" the Padawan muttered.

"Yeah" Watto said "But they rarely go that far from their camps. Too close to the towns I think"

Anakin nodded as he stood up "Thanks for your help Watto"

"Come back some time Annie" Watto said "I got a good pod out back, maybe you drive her at the next Boonta"

"Sorry Watto" Anakin smiled "I don't pilot Pods anymore, Starfighters are more fun"

"I'll bet" Watto laughed "I'll see ya"

Anakin waved as he and his Master left the shop and returned to the rickshaw "Back to the Spaceport"

"Okki doki" the droid said as he began to pull the cart.

* * *

"This is good news" Qui-Gon said

"It is" Anakin agreed "But until I see her with my own eyes I'm not leaving this dust ball"

"Understood" Qui-Gon said "We have the co-ordinates of the farm so rather than going to Anchorhead we should fly straight to the farm"

"Agreed" Anakin nodded.

* * *

An hour later had Anakin and Qui-Gon flying high through the morning sky of Anchorhead and were en-route to the Lars Farm.

Anakin sat looking at the sensor display with a frown on his face, something was wrong, he could feel it, but he couldn't feet what.

But his musings were broken by R2's beeping.

"What is it R2?" Anakin asked

The Astromech responded by bringing up a new image on the holographic topographical sensor display.

It showed a terrain ahead with several pillar like machines that Anakin recognised as vaparators, with a single human walking among them.

Anakin didn't need to be able to see the person to feel who it was.

_"Mom"_

But before he could contact Qui-Gon the sensor display moved forward from the vaparators across the terrain. Towards a group of familiar shapes riding in Shmi's direction at high speed, the life signs were Tuskans and Banthas.

"How far apart are they R2?" he asked

_Half a mile_ was the simple reply that appeared on the display.

In an instant Anakin threw down the hammer and the fighter shot forward like a blaster bolt.

Anakin ignored the frantic calls of his Master as he said "When we pass over her pop the hatch R2" to which the droid beeped an affirmative.

A moment later the Lars farm shot past and the droid beeped for him to get ready.

* * *

Shmi Skywalker Lars smiled to herself as she made her way back to the homestead that had been her home for eight years with her husband Cleige and stepson Owen and the occasional guest of Owen's girlfriend Beru.

It didn't take a genius to see that within the next few years they would be married, the whole of Anchorhead could see it.

The woman stopped for a few moments and looked up at the morning sky as the stars began to fade under the rising suns and thought about Anakin, just as she always did, she wondered where he was? What he was doing? Had he become a Jedi yet? Was he safe? Was he happy? All these questions had been going through her mind for the last ten years and she had no answers.

The woman sighed as she continued her journey home.

But she was stopped from making the next step by a loud roar behind her.

She turned to see a band of Tuskan Raiders on Bantha back coming towards her.

Shmi knew she would never be able to outrun them or fight them so she resigned herself to her fate as one of the Tuskan's raised its gaffi stick to knock her down.

* * *

But the blow never came. Instead Shmi heard the sound of a Starfighter blasting overhead and a battle cry from above her.

She opened her eyes to see a man in dark brown robes land in front of her with a shining blue blade in his hands.

The man slashed the charging Tuskan's gaffi stick in half and with a gesture of his left hand the Raider flew backwards into his comrades.

She watched as the man spun the weapon in his hand and growled "I will kill you if you touch her"

A few moments later another man dropped to the ground next to the blue sword wielding man and an emerald green blade appeared in his hand. In that instant she knew the two men were Jedi. And from what she could see of the man with the emerald green blade she could tell it was a slightly older Qui-Gon Jinn, which meant only one thing.

"Annie?"

Anakin glanced back as he heard his mother's voice "Sorry to just drop in Mom" then Anakin looked towards the lead Tuskan and a memory came unbidden to his mind. Of a Tuskan Raider trapped by a fallen rock in the desert night. He saw a group of Tuskans surrounding him, looking so powerful and foreboding in his nine year old mind.

Anakin compared the Tuskan before him to the ten year old memory. They were nearly identical.

The Tuskan at the lead gazed intently at Anakin before he spoke in loud roaring tones.

Qui-Gon strained to make sense of the words for a moment "How's your Tuskan Anakin?"

"A little rusty" Anakin said "But the jist of it is that he knows my scent"

"How?" Shmi asked

"Tell you later" Anakin replied before he turned to the Tuskan

_"You're right"_ he said in Tuskan _"You do know my scent. Do you remember a boy in the night who released you from a fallen rock ten suns ago?"_

_"The boy with the machine"_ the Tuskan growled

_"The one you told to shut up"_ Anakin replied _"I saved your life that night, by your customs you owe me a life debt"_

_"Name your price Human"_ the Tuskan said

_"Leave the Humans alone"_ Anakin said _"That is my price"_

_"The Humans have defiled our sacred places"_ the Tuskan roared _"They must pay"_

_"Humans born on this world would never defile your places"_ Anakin said _"You know that just as well as I do. No human native to the sand would harm your places, do not blame my mother for the crimes of the Outlanders, now leave before I take back the life I spared"_

_"We will leave warrior"_ the Tuskan growled _"Her life and the lives of the others on our boarders will be spared. But if they trespass into our places we will show no mercy"_

_"And if I ever find that you have harmed my mother"_ Anakin answered _"I will show you no mercy"_

The Tuskan nodded silently before he turned around and ordered the rest of the group to go.

Anakin watched the group for a few moments as they moved off before deactivating his Lightsaber and turning to his mother.

* * *

Shmi stood looking at the man before her, searching for the son she had watched win his freedom ten years before. For a moment she couldn't see it, until she looked into his eyes and saw the same boy she remembered.

"Annie?" she whispered

"It's me Mom" Anakin said as he hugged the woman who gave birth to him.

At the same time a voice from behind them called "Shmi? Shmi are you alright?"

Shmi broke away from Anakin for a few moments and called "I'm alright Owen"

A moment later a man came jogging out of the gloom with a long black blaster rifle in his hands.

"What happened?" Owen asked

"Tuskan Raiders" Shmi replied "But I'm alright. Some old friends _dropped_ by to save me" then she motioned towards the two men "This is Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and my son Anakin"

"Nice to finally meet you" Owen said as a second man came jogging towards them with a blaster in his hand "I guess that makes us step brothers"

"I guess it does" Anakin said as he shook Owen's hand "I hope you're looking after my mom, 'cause if your not I'm pretty handy with the lightsaber so you wouldn't like me angry"

"Don't worry kid" the older man Cleige said "We're taking good care of your mom"

Shmi smiled as she placed her arms around Anakin and Cleige "Why don't we go inside? The Suns are coming up and as you remember…"

"I remember" Anakin continued "It gets as hot as a Rancors hide out on the Dune Sea in the morning" then the group made their way back to the homestead while Anakin and Qui-Gon told the droids to bring the fighters in and follow them.

* * *

A short time later Anakin, Qui-Gon and the others were sat at the table in the dining room eating and laughing.

"So me and Harry are standing in the engine room of the ship" Anakin said "Alarms blaring all round us yelling that the other tripped the alarm. We yelled back and fourth for a minute 'til this butt ugly Toydarian flies up and aims his blaster at me and interrupt us. At the same time me and Harry scream SHUT UP and I punched him in the gut while Harry being a foot and a half taller than me bashed him across the skull. Then Harry turns around and says 'He was mine' and the arguing starts over again"

Shmi looked at Qui-Gon "Is that true?"

"Oh yes" Qui-Gon said "They argued about it all the way back to Coruscant"

"I was twelve" Anakin defended "Besides the hit was mine, he had the blaster aimed at me"

"I thought Jedi's were all serious and stuff" Owen said

"With a guy like Harry Potter around?" Anakin laughed "There's as much chance of people being serious all the time as there is of Hell freezing over"

Shmi chuckled as she finished her meal and she was about to say something when R2 wheeled in beeping.

"What's up R2?" Anakin asked

"He says there is a communication coming in from Coruscant for you Master Ani" C-3P0 said.

Anakin nodded as he jogged out to his fighter with Qui-Gon right behind.

* * *

When they reached Anakin's starfigher Anakin climbed in "OK R2 patch me through"

The droid beeped quietly before a holographic image of Harry appeared on the display.

"What's up Harry?" he asked as Qui-Gon crouched beside him on the wing

_"We need you two back here tomorrow"_ Harry said _"There was an attempt on Senator Amidala's life at the landing pad this morning"_

"Any injuries?" Qui-Gon asked

_"Just to the three Destroyer Droids me and Obi-Wan trashed"_ Harry shrugged _"Her address to the Senate didn't go too well though. We're meeting with the Chancellor in the morning to discuss the problem of the Separatists and their possible involvement. We need you back here tomorrow or the day after in case the assassin tries again"_

"We'll leave now and meet you at the Spaceport tomorrow" Qui-Gon said

_"Contact me when you enter the system"_ Harry said _"Now I've gotta go and get my good robes, the Chancellor is holding some fancy thing and Senator Amidala is attending, against mine, Obi-Wan and Captain Typho's better judgment"_

"We'll see you in the morning then" Anakin said "Look after Padme"

_"Don't worry Anakin"_ Harry laughed _"I'll guard her like she was a billion credit speeder"_

"Make sure you do" Anakin laughed

_"She asked about you by the way"_ Harry said with a smile _"Seemed sort of interested on the flight to her apartments"_

"What did you tell her?" Anakin demanded

_"Nothing bad"_ Harry laughed _"We just talked about a few of our more interesting trips"_

"If you told her about Dantooine I'll ring your neck" Anakin said

_"I just told her about our first trips to Kessel and Yavin"_ Harry laughed

"I…am…going…to…skin…you…ALIVE" Anakin screamed

_"Bring it on Anakin"_ Harry chuckled before he looked off the screen _"Poodoo I gotta go. Got this fancy do to go to"_ a moment later they almost heard him mutter _"I hate parties"_

"Have a good time" Anakin chuckled "We'll see you in the morning"

_"Affirmative"_ Harry said as his hologram faded away.

"Looks like we're headed home" Qui-Gon said as he hopped back to the ground.

Anakin nodded as he looked towards R2 "Fire up the engines and get us ready to leave" the droid beeped quickly as the systems onboard the Starfighter came to life.

* * *

Then the Padawan climbed from the fighter and jogged towards where his mother, Cleige and Owen were waiting

"Looks like I'll have to cut this trip short mom" he said as he took his cloak from her "I'll try to keep in touch more often" then he removed something from his belt and handed it to her "This is my encryption key. I'll use mine when I call so you know it's me"

"Be careful honey" Shmi said as she hugged him.

"I will" Anakin replied

"Come back anytime Anakin" Cleige said "You're always welcome"

"Thanks Cleige" Anakin said as he shook his step-father's hand and jogged back to his fighter, where the engines were humming loudly.

* * *

Once he was aboard Anakin closed the hatch and waved before he said "Take us up R2 and plot the best course to Coruscant while the booster ring is charging up for the Hyperspace jump"

The droid beeped lowly as the fighter climbed from the dusty surface of Tatooine

_"How did you like the trip Anakin?"_ Qui-Gon asked over the com

"It was far better than I'd hoped Master" Anakin said "My mother has been on my mind a lot the last ten years. I'm glad she's happy"

_"Now maybe you can find a little contentment in your own life then"_ Qui-Gon said _"Perhaps with a certain Senator"_

"What about the code?" Anakin asked

_"The code is wrong"_ Qui-Gon replied _"Someone once told me that we have two choices in our life. 'Get busy living, or get busy dying', if you can't live a good life alone, then the life is not worth living"_

"But what would happen to you if I left the order?" Anakin asked

_"Nothing"_ Qui-Gon said _"You're like a son to me Anakin, just like Obi-Wan I want you to be happy. If that path isn't with the Jedi then I will support your decision. All I am asking is that you make the choice for yourself and talk to Padme at some point, let her have a say in this as well"_

"I will Master thank you" Anakin said as he watched the fighter dock with the Hyperspace Booster Ring "Take us to Lightspeed when you're ready R2 and wake me when we reach Coruscant" the droid beeped as the Hyperspace engine powered up and the fighter was carried into Hyperspace, then Anakin sat back in his seat and closed his eyes. In a few moments he was asleep.

* * *

Next time Harry goes to the ball 


	3. Chapter 1: Celebrations on Coruscant

Jedi Wizard Episode II: Attack of the Clones

Chapter 1: **Celebrations on Coruscant**

Harry cursed and muttered to himself as he buckled the dark brown belt of his formal robes, why the hell did he have to wear them when his other robes were…

"Oh wait" he muttered as he looked over his shoulder at the torn and shredded bundle on the floor of his quarters at Senator Amidala's apartments, the result of a fight with the housekeeping droid who tried to gather up his clothes after he left the refresher, the piece of scrap had tried to take his lightsabers in the process. The robes were unsalvageable.

_"I'll just pick up a new set in the morning"_ the Jedi thought as he summoned his Lightstaff and his spare brown robe.

Sliding the separated lightsabers into their places on the back of his belt Harry swung his robe across his shoulders and walked out.

* * *

"I think you need to give your laundry droid's sensors a tune up Senator" Harry said as he entered the living room.

"Problem?" Typho asked

"The rust bucket tried to have my Lightsabers for lunch" Harry said "And my other robes were unsalvageable after I got out of the refresher"

"I'm sorry" Padme said

"Don't worry about it" Harry shrugged as he sat down "I'll pick up a new set in the morning when I'm meeting Anakin and Qui-Gon at the Spaceport"

"Senator I'm going to say again" Obi-Wan said "I don't like the idea of you being in so public an area as a Senate Ball right now it's too open"

"No assassin in their right mind would attack a room full of Senators and security" Padme said "Not even one hired by the Separatist; it would risk an intergalactic war"

"Maybe that's what the Separatists want" Harry mused.

"Why would they want a war?" Typho asked

"The Dark side is a manipulative thing Captain" Harry said cryptically which caused the Captain to mutter darkly about foolish superstitions.

Obi-Wan heard the comment "Do not underestimate the power of the force Captain, especially the Dark Side"

"Knight Kenobi is right Captain" Padme said "I saw the Sith that Master Jinn and Obi-Wan fought on Naboo ten years ago. Even I could sense the hatred and darkness flowing from him, Master Jinn and Obi-Wan almost died defeating him"

"And as powerful as we have become in ten years I am not eager to repeat the experience" Obi-Wan said

"If we have to face another Sith Lord then we will do what we must Obi-Wan" Harry interjected.

"Agreed" Obi-Wan said as Moony wheeled in beeping.

"Looks like our shuttle is here" Harry said as he rose.

Padme nodded as she stood, her hands smoothing out the cream silk dress she wore.

"Harry" Obi-Wan said "You, Captain Typho and the Senator go down first, I'll follow you with the handmaidens"

"Right" Harry said "Representative Binks is downstairs with the shuttle" then he stood up and led the Senator and Captain Typho to the elevator.

* * *

"I don't like this" Obi-Wan repeated for the twelfth time. They had been at the Senate ball for an hour. Senator Amidala had danced with several of the Senators and the Chancellor, as well as Obi-Wan.

"You've been saying that since we left" Harry muttered beside him "And I've said ten times, I agree with you, I _hate_ formal things"

"Why?" Obi-Wan asked "You told me that in your time you were a hero, I thought you would have gone to a lot of these"

"I didn't, I only went to two balls in my entire teenage life" Harry growled "Both were disasters. When I was fourteen I was stepping on Padma's toes, at seventeen a Deatheater tried to crack my skull open and slit my throat, after I took her to the Astronomy Tower for a little…private time, mind you"

"What did you do to her?" Obi-Wan asked

"I kicked her out the tower opening, naked as a Twi-Lek lap dancer" Harry chuckled "Then I pulled up my pants and my boxers and went back down to the ball with the bottle of champagne I'd swiped in my hand, where I told Dumbledore _'There's a message from Riddle out by the Thestral stables, I suggest you get it before they do'_"

"What was the hurry?" Obi-Wan asked "She was dead"

"Thestrals are carnivores" Harry said "I should think Dumbledore would have wanted to get the body before the bitch was too badly eaten"

"You are a strange man Harry" Obi-Wan said as he shook his head.

Harry smiled as he bowed to his current partner and downed the rest of his champagne.

* * *

As he placed the empty glass on the passing droids tray the music changed to a slow waltz.

Just across the steps at another pillar Harry saw a lone human female Jedi standing looking out of the glass ceiling at the Coruscant night sky.

They both saw the same thing cross the dome a moment later.

A falling star.

* * *

They looked back at each other for a moment, Harry recognised her, her name was Tayla Cyan, she specialised in Archaeology and Anthropology from what he remembered, they had worked together a few times in the past running security and advisory details for the universities of Coruscant, Naboo and Alderaanat archaeological sites around the galaxy. But it had been a while since their paths had crossed at the temple.

* * *

After a moment Harry crossed the steps to where she was standing.

"It's been a long time Harry" Tayla said as he approached

"It has" Harry said "How were the Nubian Swamps?"

"Not bad" Tayla said "The Gungan guides were…interesting"

"When aren't the Gungan's _interesting_" Harry chuckled

"How was Correllia?" Tayla asked

"Aside from the Wookie Mercenary who tried to use me as an accordion" Harry said "It was petty quiet. A cut and dry blast and slash"

"You mean they spent the better part of an hour trying to blast you and Master Yoda to the far side of the universe before you used the concussion grenade you stole and then sliced them to little pieces" Tayla translated

"Now come on that wasn't my fault" Harry protested "Anakin tripped the alarm not me"

"But you were the one who started arguing with him in the middle of the corridor and almost got your head blown off" Tayla said with an evil smile

"Yeah?" Harry asked "Well what about the time you triggered that trap at the temple on Netu? I almost got fried levitating us out of the volcano and redirecting the Lava"

"I told you it wasn't a trap" Tayla said "That switch released the lava flow that powered the generators in the temple. I just mistranslated the instructions for redirecting the flow"

"Yeah, yeah" Harry grunted as the song changed to another slow paced song. He smiled as he bowed slightly and held out his hand "May I have this dance?"

"You may" Tayla said as she took his hand and followed him out onto the floor.

The Jedi bowed to each other and took the typical positions.

(AN I know squat about dancing so you, guys'll have to imagine this)

* * *

From the pillar Obi-Wan stood watching the pair as they danced across the floor. It made no sense to him. Harry was a powerful Jedi yes, but he also used his emotions in combat and yet he was almost totally at peace with himself and the force, especially since the day he had become a Jedi Knight. It made no sense how someone so young could be so powerful by using his emotions. Even though he reminded himself that in actuality there were only about two years age difference between himself and Harry.

"Something troubles you Obi-Wan"

Obi-Wan turned around to see Master Windu standing beside him

"It's Harry" Obi-Wan said "He makes no sense to me"

"In what way?" Mace asked

"He is one of the most powerful Jedi to enter the Order since the Sith Wars, in some ways more powerful even than Anakin and yet like Anakin he uses his emotions"

"And at the same time he does not allow his emotions to rule him" Mace said

"Yes" Obi-Wan said "Add to that his total disregard for the Code"

"Yes" Mace said "That is true. But he is unfortunately right"

"What?" Obi-Wan asked

"Hear me out Obi-Wan" Mace said "The Code we follow has existed for a thousand years, since the last Sith were believed to be destroyed. The code was created to prevent the creation of more Sith from within our ranks, but there are those among the Jedi who disregard the code for the good of their objectives, they believe andI agreethat the Jedi Code is and always was, nothing more than a guide"

"A _guide_?" Obi-Wan asked

"Yes" Mace replied "The code is simply a compass of sorts, a way of thinking and acting that makes us Jedi. But there are some aspects of the code that are impractical. Harry said it the best ten years ago when he took the oath _'We are servants of the Force, the force is neither good nor evil it simply exists, like emotion, by denying emotion we weaken ourselves by opening ourselves to emotional attack. We must embrace our emotions and learn to control them, to face the emotions the Dark side feeds upon and by facing the dark emotions we can allow them to pass through us, until only we and the force remain'_"

Obi-Wan contemplated the Jedi Masters words for a few moments. Before deciding he was right. He knew from experience, when Maul ran Qui-Gon through on Naboo he had allowed his anger to break free and it almost got him killed.

"The force is a powerful thing Obi-Wan" Mace said "We must let it guide us in our individual paths. It is well known among the council that Anakin has feelings for Senator Amidala. His strong emotions were the reason we originally refused to train him. But I have watched him over the years. While he is with Harry or when he thinks of the Senator, Anakin becomes more focused on his training"

"You're saying his feelings for Padme are actually beneficial to him?" Obi-Wan gaped

"It is a possibility" Mace said "Qui-Gon is aware that the council knows of his feelings for her and he has been encouraging him to make the choice for himself as to how to proceed"

Obi-Wan nodded as he said "We will simply have to wait and observe how things proceed"

* * *

Mace nodded as the waltz ended and Harry and Tayla returned to the pillar to join Obi-Wan and Mace

"Good evening Master Windu" Harry said

"Jedi Potter" Mace said "Enjoying yourself?"

"Partially" Harry said "Back home the concept of the word _party_ was fire whiskey, property damage and hitting on the professors"

Tayla chuckled at that and asked "What about the time with the woman who tried to play Black Widow?"

"Parkinson?" Harry asked "She was a one time deal. Besides she was disguised at my girlfriend and she tried to smash my bottle of fire whiskey across my skull"

"What exactly happened to her?" Tayla asked "You never got around to telling me that"

"I kicked her out the window of the astronomy tower as she puled the knife out of her bra" Harry said "Naked as a Twi-Lek pole dancer and then I went back down stairs and got drunk"

"You need some new party stories Harry" Obi-Wan chuckled

"Hey she asked" Harry smiled.

* * *

A while later the ball ended and Harry, Obi-Wan, Mace and Tayla stood outside the Senate as the driver brought Senator Amidala's shuttle around.

As the Shuttle came into view Obi-Wan asked "Harry why don't you take Tayla home and then head back to the Temple and get your things for tomorrow? It will save us a trip in the morning"

"Right" Harry said

"You're not driving though" Tayla said "I was told what happened on Ord Mantel last year"

"Now come on" Harry groaned "That wasn't my fault"

"You deliberately drive a ten thousand credit speeder into the sub light engines of a Corellian Freighter and it isn't your fault?" Tayla asked

"It wasn't my fault Anakin took his sweet time fighting his way to the bridge" Harry said "Besides; the guy who bought the Millennium Falcon was able to fix the engine"

"Let's go" Tayla laughed as she led Harry to her speeder.

* * *

The drive to Tayla's apartment was a quiet one. The two Jedi sat watching the speeders flying around them.

When they reached the sky scraper where Tayla's apartment was Harry climbed out of the speeder and made his way towards the com unit to call for a taxi to the temple.

The droid on the other end told him the taxi would arrive in sixty seconds.

As he shut down the com Tayla came up behind him "I'll be leaving for Yavin Four in the morning. Maybe when I get back next month we can get together for a Raktagino"

Harry smiled as he said "I'd like that"

Tayla nodded as a yellow speeder came into view and Harry moved towards it.

Tayla let him take two steps before she muttered "To Sokar with it" then she grabbed Harry by his cloak, spun his around and pulled him down to meet her lips with his own.

Harry stood shocked as the woman before him kissed him. Almost on instinct Harry wrapped his arms around the woman had pulled her close.

He had been attracted to her for years, he could see she felt the same way. But he knew the code regarding involvement and he wasn't about to ask Tayla to throw away her life for him.

After a few moments they separated and Harry gazed inter her cobalt blue eyes as she said "I'll see you when I get back" then she quickly pecked him on the lips again and walked into the building.

* * *

Harry stood stunned for a moment watching the sway of the Jedi's hips as she walked inside. He shook his head after a moment and walked towards where his taxi was waiting.

Once aboard he said "The Jedi Temple" and sat back in the leather seat, questions running through his mind. "What the hell just happened?"

"Why did she kiss me?"

"What the hell do I do now?"

The wizard turned Jedi sighed as he watched the city lights around him and muttered "I'm no good at romance"

* * *

Done.

Next time Harry senses a Sith.


	4. Chapter 2: Meetings and Visions

Jedi Wizard: Episode II: Attack of the Clones

For those among my readers who have been asking where to find the sequel to my Time Turned Back story. Patronus99 has changed his or her username to ladyinblack29. ok.

Chapter 2: **Meetings and Visions**

Harry awoke in the guest quarters at Padmé's apartments to find the sun shining in his eyes and muttered "Moony close those blasted blinds"

The droid beeped apologetically as he wheeled towards the control panel next to the door.

"What time is it?"

The droid's beeping was translated by the screen at his bedside to display _06:10_

"Guess it's time to get up" he muttered as he rolled out of bed.

After leaving Tayla's apartments Harry went to the Jedi temple and picked up a spare set of robes to transfigure then apparated to Padmé's place.

* * *

After exiting the fresher Harry opened the bag he had brought from the temple and removed the set of robes. 

After folding the robes on the table Harry raised his hand and focused the force through his hand and a light encompassed the clothing for a moment.

When the light faded the robes were a different colour.

With a smile Harry picked up the robes and got dressed.

When Harry left his quarters he was wearing a pair of dark brown slacks, a polo neck shirt of the same colour, a cream gi shirt and a black sash around his waist, overlapped by a brown leather belt with a holster on the right side for Harry's lightstaff.

After strapping on his gauntlets Harry picked up his Lightstaff from the bedside and holstered it at his right thigh as he said "Let's go Moony" then strolled out of the room intent on hunting down come java before meeting the Masters at the Senate for the meeting with Palpatine.

* * *

After his morning meditations and some training with the remotes Harry had breakfast and left for the Senate. He and Obi-Wan had decided during training that he would go to the Senate first and meet the Masters and then Obi-Wan and Padmé would join them a little later after the senator spoke with Bail Organa. 

It seemed to Harry that the Jedi Masters had impeccable timing as Masters Yoda, Windu, Koon and Mundi and the Mirial Jedi Knight Luminara Unduli along with her brethren Padawan Barriss Offee.

Harry bowed to the masters as the shuttle door closed behind Padawan Offee and greeted them.

"Your assignment is proceeding smoothly Jedi Potter?" Master Mundi asked

"It is Master" Harry said "Unfortunately I have come no closer to determining if the Sith Lord is behind the Separatist movement"

"Patient you must be" Yoda said "Let the force guide you"

"Yes Master" Harry said as he held out his arm and Fawkes appeared there in a flash of flame.

"Why has Fawkes come?" Master Koon asked

"Wishes to observe the Chancellor he does" Yoda said.

"He wants to find out if the Chancellor can be trusted" Harry said "As do I"

"Why?" Barriss asked

"It's my policy never to trust any politician or person in a position of power until I meet them for myself" Harry said "People like Cornelius Fudge and Albus Dumbledore ingrained me with an inherent mistrust of those in politics"

Barriss frowned but said nothing as the four Masters and two Knights walked into the Senate Complex.

* * *

_"I do not like this politician"_ Fawkes said as the meeting progressed _"I sense something unknown, lurking within him"_

Beside him Master Yoda nodded in agreement at the Phoenix's words.

Harry felt the same thing. He had been listening to the masters discuss the Separatist movement for ten minutes. It seemed to permeate the very air of the room but the Masters couldn't sense it.

Maybe what Master Yoda told him, about the Dark Side blinding their senses was true. And if it was then the only beings that would be able to detect it were himself, Fawkes and Master Yoda.

"Jedi Potter you have been very quiet" Palpatine said "What is your opinion of this?"

"While I may not be as in tune with the force as the Jedi Council, Chancellor" Harry said "I feel that the Sith are involved in the Separatist movement"

"Are you certain?" Palpatine asked, gazing at the Jedi intently

"I have sensed it in my meditations for many days sir" Harry said "If the Sith are involved, war will be an inevitable outcome in the coming weeks and months"

"Jedi Potter is too modest of his skills Chancellor" Windu said "It was due to his abilities a year ago that Master Yoda and Master Qui-Gon were able to cast out the spirit if Exar Kun that still remained in the Massassi Temples on Yavin Four"

"That was Master Qui-Gon's doing Master" Harry said "I just kept the body he inhabited busy while you destroyed the holocron he was linked to"

"Yes" Mundi said "You were able to hold your ground against the creator of the Lightstaff. Kun was said to be one of the deadliest swordsmen in the universe before his fall. That was no easy feat"

"Perhaps" Harry agreed "But right now we need to focus on the present and the future, not the past" then Senator Amidala and Obi-Wan along with Captain Typho, Representative Binks, Bail Organna several other people entered the office.

Harry turned and bowed slightly to the Senators while Masters Yoda and Windu approached.

"Padmé, much danger you have faced in your arrival on Coruscant, but with you the force is strong... young Senator. Seeing you alive and well brings warm feeling to my heart"

"Thank you, Master Yoda" Padmé said "Do you have any idea who was behind the attack?"

"Our intelligence points to disgruntled spice miners, on the moons of Naboo" Master Windu said

"I believe that Count Dooku was behind it" Padmé said, which caused a stir of surprise among the Jedi in the room

Master Mundi shook his head "He is a political idealist, not a murderer"

"You know, M'Lady" Master Windu said "Count Dooku was once a Jedi. He couldn't assassinate anyone. It's not in his character"

"We should not discount any possibilities Master" Harry said "Dooku left the order to _become_ a Count. That is not the typical conduct of a Jedi, especially one who was trained by Master Yoda"

"Correct, my recent Padawan is" Master Yoda said "In dark times nothing is what it appears to be, but the fact remains for certain" then he looked toward Padmé, his voice a near whisper "Senator, in grave danger you are"

Palpatine stood from his desk and moved towards the window and said as he looked out over the sprawling metropolis "Jedi Potter, what are your intentions regarding the Senator's security?"

"Jedi Kenobi and I will be continuing to protect her until our replacements return from Ansion this afternoon" Harry said "Tomorrow we will begin investigating the potential candidates for who hired our assassin friend, staring with the Separatists"

"Then I wish you luck" Palpatine said as the Jedi bowed and escorted the Senators from the office.

* * *

"Qui-Gon is due back this afternoon" Harry said "He and his Padawan made a detour on the way back from Ansion, I plan to meet them at the spaceport to apprise them of the full situation before they take over the security detail" 

"Tired of me already Jedi Potter?" Padmé chuckled as she stepped into the elevator with Obi-Wan, Master Windu, Master Yoda and Master Mundi.

"Not at all Senator" Harry smiled as the door closed "I find the change of pace from tracking slavers, smugglers and general scumbags refreshing. It simply that Obi-Wan and I have been assigned to investigate who is behind the attack. And who hired the assassin, as I said in the office"

"We can call in some favours to get a few leads" Obi-Wan said

"Yeah" Harry nodded "I seem to remember a certain Dug Pod Racer from Tatooine owing me big time"

"What did you do?" Padmé asked

Harry smiled as he said "Repaired his pod and made myself several thousand credits in a bet with a… Ahhh"

"What is it?" Obi-Wan asked as Harry leaned against the elevator wall

He stood still for a few moments and waited for the burning in his scar to pass.

* * *

Which it did after a moment and he said "I'm OK, just a force flash" 

"What did you see?" Master Mundi asked

"Nothing" Harry said "I just felt a strong surge of emotion from somewhere in the building. Darkness, hatred, anger, cold, all at once all focused around a person"

"Can you tell where it came from?" Windu asked

"No" Harry said "It was only like that when Voldemort was feeling some strong emotion, or when he was close by. It looks like I'll need to start practicing Occulmency again"

* * *

As the elevator reached the bottom of the shaft Obi-Wan asked "What did Fawkes say?" 

"He doesn't like the Chancellor" Harry replied simply "And I tend to agree with him. There's something…off about the old man but I can't tell what"

"Hmmm" Yoda said quietly "Meditate on this I must" then he looked at Harry and Obi-Wan and said "Continue to guard the Senator you must. And perhaps determine the identity of the assassin, you may"

"Understood" Harry nodded as the lift opened.

* * *

The room was dark. 

Harry could hear the sound of footfalls on metal close by and the sound of hissing gasses.

"We are at your command my master" a female voice said.

Harry looked through the darkness and saw two figures kneeling before a third sitting on a throne, the one on the throne and the speaker both wore black cloaks that obscured their faces. The second kneeling figure he recognised as Master Yoda's former Padawan, Jedi Master Yan Dooku, the leader of the Separatist Movement.

"A new enemy is before us my friends" the figure on the throne rasped "A Jedi trained by that fool Yoda"

"How is he a threat Master Sidious?" the woman asked, her voice hard, but seductive.

"He apparently had the skill to face the remnants of the Sith Lord Exar Kun on Yavin Four, Lady Paine" Sidious answered "Speak with your apprentice, have her come to Coruscant and attack Jedi Harry Potter, gauge his skills, kill him if possible"

"Is this wise Master?" Dooku asked "If Darth Sinistra hopes to face this Potter she will have to do so in public, this course is dangerous"

"That is true Lord Tyrannus" Sidious answered "But Potter, along with the slayer of Lord Maul, Kenobi, has been assigned to investigate the assassination attempt on Amidala. This is another matter to be attended to. Have the Bounty Hunter get rid of Wessel if she fails again"

"It will be as you command my Master" Dooku said as Harry's vision went blank.

* * *

Harry's eyes snapped open and he leapt to his feet before racing back inside. 

"I need a speeder" he announced when he entered the living room.

"What is it?" Obi-Wan asked

"Just give me the DAMN KEY" Harry screamed as he snatched the speeder key card from Obi-Wan and ran from the apartment jumping over a couch and bowling over two protocol droids.

Obi-Wan, Jar Jar and Padmé stared as the door for a few moments before they saw Obi-Wan's speeder race from the hanger and barely miss a dozen speeders and shuttles. Before shooting towards the Jedi Temple.

"What the blazes was that?" Captain Typho asked as he entered the room.

"I have no idea" Obi-Wan said "But it means trouble. I've never seen Harry that distressed"

"Do you think is has something to do with that force flash in the elevator?" Padmé asked

"Most likely" Obi-Wan said.

* * *

"Where is Master Yoda?" Harry demanded of the first Teacher he could find upon leaving Obi-Wan's speeder at the foot of the temple steps. 

"He's in a Council meeting" the Jedi, Duras, Harry remembered before he pushed the Knight aside and sprinted to the elevators.

* * *

When the lift reached the top Harry pushed through the instant and moved quickly towards the door as he tried to reign in the panic he was feeling. It wasn't that he was afraid of the Sith Apprentice that was coming for him. He could handle that. It was the fact that there were now _four_ Sith instead of the two he had been expecting. 

By the time he reached the double doors Harry's heart was beating at a slower rate.

He quickly opened the doors and stepped in, stopping Mistress Ti in mid sentence.

"I apologise for barging in Masters, but I have information of great importance to the order"

"Then speak Jedi Potter" Master Mundi said

"I had a vision" Harry answered "I'm not sure what brought it about but I did see Darth Sidious. As well as Count Dooku. He has become a Sith Lord under the name of Tyrannous. And…I saw…a third Sith"

This revelation sent murmurs through the council chamber.

"Sure you are of this?" Master Yoda asked

"I'm sure Master" Harry nodded "Sidious called her Lady Paine. And apparently he has learned of my involvement in the destruction of Exar Kun. He told Paine to contact her apprentice, Darth Sinistra, he wants her to come to Coruscant and kill me"

"Certain of this are you?" Yoda inquired

"I am Master" Harry replied "Dooku or as Sidious called him Tyrannus said it was dangerous but Sidious obviously views me as a threat if he intends to send a Sith after me in public"

"What else did you see?" Master Windu asked

"Sidious also wants Dooku to contact a Bounty Hunter kill the assassin. Wessel I think the man said, but the Bounty Hunter is to wait until the assassin fails his next attempt so I think we should expect something"

"Very well" Master Mundi said "Return to your post and remain vigilant"

"Yes Master" Harry said before he bowed and turned back to the door.

* * *

Done. Next time we have a reunion. 


	5. Chapter 3: Reunion

Jedi Wizard: Episode II: Attack of the Clones

First. I'd like to thank Mozes & The Lil' Squirt's HP Fan-club (Canada) for their recent review. I have every intention of continuing and completing this story. And it's descendants. At the minute i'm justdedicating my time to my Shadow Hearts Crossover.

In truth I am against the war. It never solves anything. It always seems to be just both sides trying to force their opponent to see things their way. Both my brothers are in the Royal Navy, they served on the HMS London and the Glasgow during the first Gulf War after i was born. There were times when my mum stayed up to all hours of the morning worrying about them. If they were safe, if they were OK, when they were coming home.

PersonallyI hate poloticians. it just seems to me thatwhen they dont get their way, they resort to war to get it. AndI think that's wrong.

Anywat Mozes. thank you for the review. hope your family is OK.

Knightblazer85

* * *

  
Chapter 3: **Reunion**

Harry stood at the spaceport landing pad waiting for Qui-Gon and Anakin's fighters to land, he had received a message from them an hour before, they were a day late thanks to a meteor shower damaging Qui-Gon's Hyperspace Booster Ring. They were forced to set down on Kessel to repair it.

"Sir the fighters are coming in" a voice beside him said

Harry looked towards the source to find a maintenance droid standing next to him and then he looked up and saw two Delta 7 A-Wing Class Jedi Starfighters coming in to land.

* * *

The Jedi Knight smiled as he moved out onto the landing pad, his senses still alert in case his upcoming opponent Darth Sinistra decided to drop by, before he returned to the Senator's apartments Harry had gone back to his own quarters at the temple and collected his backup lightsaber and the shoulder holster for it, and the Force Lance he had won in a Sabaac game a few months ago, both weapons were now secured in the shoulder straps beneath his robe.

* * *

When the two fighters landed Harry noted a visible dent in the side of the fighter closest to him, just next to the port thruster assembly, but luckily it wasn't anywhere near the Hyperspace Booster Coupling, so once Anakin had repaired the ring itself they had been able to get underway. 

_"The brat would probably have been able to fix it with a blow torch and a screwdriver knowing him"_ Harry thought as the cockpit hatches opened and Qui-Gon and Anakin climbed out and approached him.

Anakin smiled as he approached his old friend "Morning Jedi Potter"

"Morning Padawan Skywalker" Harry smiled in return "You're late"

"And you're still a pompous pile of Bantha Poodoo" Anakin countered

"Takes one to know one" Harry chuckled "Let's get going, I'd rather not be in an open area too much right now"

"Has something happened?" Qui-Gon asked

"We can talk in the speeder" Harry said, his eyes darting backwards and forwards as he watched for threats, he hated being paranoid like this but it was better than ending up on the end of a blood red lightsaber.

* * *

In the speeder Harry apprised Anakin and Qui-Gon of the situation as they drove back to Amidala's apartments. 

"So for the next while you'll be looking over your shoulder" Anakin said

"Yeah" Harry replied "And we were right that Count Dooku is a Sith"

"You're certain?" Qui-Gon asked

"Yes" Harry said "He's taken the Sith name Darth Tyrannous, he's a Sith Knight. And we've confirmed that it was Sidious that ordered Padme's assassination. We can expect another attempt by an assassin called Zam Wessel in the coming days"

"Then we'll have to be on our guard" Anakin said seriously

"Don't worry Ani" Harry laughed "I won't let anything happen to your girlfriend"

"She's not my girlfriend" Anakin snapped, but Harry could have sworn he heard the Padawan mutter _'Yet'

* * *

_

"How did the meeting with the Chancellor go?" Qui-Gon asked as the elevator rose towards Padmé's apartments.

"I don't like him" Harry said "But then again that's just my nature. I don't like any Politicians"

Qui-Gon smiled as he glanced towards Anakin "You seem a little on edge"

Anakin snapped out of his thoughts "Not at all"

"Just think of it as seeing an old friend" Harry said "Don't be formal with her and she won't be formal with you"

"And you've had a lot of luck with women" Anakin said sarcastically.

"More luck than you Skywalker" Harry said "You were the one who fainted when that Twi-Lek lap dancer took off her bikini when we were on that assignment on Ord Mantel last year"

"You didn't tell Padme that did you?" Anakin asked as he ran his hand across his Lightsaber hilt.

"I'm not that vindictive" Harry defended as the lift door opened.

* * *

Obi-Wan was waiting for Harry when he stepped from the lift "Any problems?" 

"No" Harry said "I picked up the old man and the flyboy with no trouble"

"Unless you want to _make_ trouble" Anakin said

"Fighting already Master Jedi?" Padme asked as she approached.

"Not at all Senator" Harry smiled

Padme nodded as she turned to Anakin and Qui-Gon "It is good to see you both"

"And you…young hand maiden" Qui-Gon said with a warm smile.

"It's been too long Senator" Anakin said.

"Now don't start getting formal on me Ani" Padme admonished "In this apartment I'm not a Queen or a Senator, I'm just Padme, like old times"

"Except this time it isn't you the Sith Lord is chasing" Harry chuckled "But she's right Anakin. All this formaljunk gives me a migraine"

"Agreed" Padme said "We were just about to sit down to lunch in the den. We can talk"

* * *

"As much as I do not wish to believe that my former Master is involved in this" Qui-Gon said "I trust Harry's ability to see through the Force" 

"Then we should expect an attack soon" Typho asked

"Yes" Harry said "Both against the Senator and against me. Most likely this Darth Sinistra will use Wessel to flush me out into the open and ambush me"

"What will you do then?" Padme asked

"Harry is virtually unmatched with a Lightsaber at the Temple" Anakin said "There are only a handful of Jedi who can stand their ground against him. And nobody has ever lasted more than three minutes. Even me"

"Master Windu broke your record two weeks ago" Harry said "He made it to three minutes and forty three seconds the day before I became a Knight"

"Then we'll have to change that once this assignment is over" Anakin said

"How exactly do you intend to protect the Senator?" Typho asked

"Myself and Obi-Wan will be cycling on and off guard shifts with Qui-Gon and Anakin" Harry said "At all times during the night there will be two of us on guard. And we will be stationing R2 in the Senator's room and Moony will be patrolling the halls. I should know the instant anything enters the room" then Harry stood up and walked towards the balcony.

"He's good" Padme said to Anakin once Harry was out of earshot.

"One of the best" Anakin said.

* * *

That night Harry sat out on the veranda meditating. His lightstaff resting in his lap. Anakin and Obi-Wan were currently on watch. In the den with his holo unit while Qui-Gon patrolled the apartment with Moony. 

"…So your side trip went well?" Obi-Wan asked

"Yes" Anakin nodded "Mom's happily married to a Moisture Farmer living out on the Dune Sea"

"That's good" Obi-Wan said "Officially Harry and I will begin our new assignment in the morning"

"Which is?" Anakin asked

"Investigating who was behind the attack" Harry said as he walked in, Lightstaff in his hand "Obi-Wan and I will be trying to trace Wessel back to her employers while you and Qui-Gon guard the Senator. If Wessel tries again I'd recommend getting her off Coruscant"

"Agreed" Anakin said "But the problem will be convincing Padme"

"Yeah" Harry said as he sat down "That woman is more stubborn than a…" but he trailed off and stood up. Something was wrong.

Stretching out his senses Harry detected something and looked towards Anakin and Obi-Wan, they sensed it too.

In an instant all three Jedi were running towards Padme's room, behind him Harry heard Qui-Gon running too.

* * *

They burst into the room to find two large centipede like creature's perched atop Padme, hissing and about to strike as she awoke. 

Anakin hoisted himself onto the bed and sliced the two creature's in two with one deft blow from his Lightsaber.

After a quick sweep Harry, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon barked "Clear"

Then Obi-Wan spotted movement outside and saw a Probe Droid hovering outside Padme's window.

* * *

In the few seconds it took for the Droid to begin moving off Obi-Wan had leapt through the window and grabbed hold of the droid. His weight dragging the droid down amidst the shower of metal. 

Harry watched Obi-Wan descend for a few moments before he tossed Anakin a speeder key card and barked "Follow us" then he holstered his Lightstaff and threw himself out the window.

"They're both insane" Anakin muttered before looking at Padme "Get your blaster and go to one of the internal rooms and don't come out until we come back" then he ran from the room with Qui-Gon not far behind.

* * *

The city lights flashed by as Harry plummeted fifty floors with his eyes closed as the force flowed through him and his body began to change and grow. 

After a few moments a surge of force burst outwards a blinding flash surrounded Harry.

Then a great rumbling roar erupted from the flash. And an amber scaled dragon burst forward.

The beast was fifteen feet in length from snout to red barbed tail tip, with amber scales covering its body and dark red scales on its underside, black hair creating an effect similar to a mane around its head and neck. Its wingspan was roughly forty feet.

Harry had always been proud of his Animagus capabilities, his Wyvern Ryu, Royal Eagle Talon and Nemean Lion Leon forms had gotten him out of several hairy situations over the last twelve years.

**"And it looks like I'm going to get us _into_ a hairy situation now"** the Wyvern part of him _Ryu_ rumbled from the back of Harry's mind.

Harry snorted in agreement as he dipped his wings to change direction and begin to climb back to level with the droid, the hunt was just beginning.

Authors Notes

Done. Next time the chase continues.


	6. Chapter 4: The Chase Is On

Jedi Wizard: Episode II: Attack of the Clones

Evening Folks. Merry Christmas. today I'm giving my loyal readers a special gift. two chapters for the price of one. I'd also like to thank all my readers who have supported me over the last three years. AndI wish you all a Merry Christmas and a happy new year. Enjoy the show.

Chapter 4: **The Chase Is On**

The wind raced through Ryu's ebony mane as he picked up speed and followed Obi-Wan. He intended to get underneath the Jedi and catch him if he fell.

The Coruscant skies were teaming with speeders. Not like back home. Not like Ryu remembered it. Back at Hogwarts the skies were clear at night and Harry would let him and Talon stretch their wings under the light of the moon.

He banked left to evade a shuttle bearing down on him and caught sight of Anakin in the driver's seat of Harry's black speeder, he too was flying low under Obi-Wan, hoping to catch him in the event that he lost his grip.

Which he did when the probe droid exploded in a shower of sparks after a blaster bolt struck the probe from some distance ahead.

Ryu moved to intercept but Anakin was already moving.

* * *

Ryu watched Obi-Wan drop into the passenger seat of the Speeder before he looked ahead and tried to find the shooter.

The Wyvern's catlike eyes narrowed as he caught sight of a familiar speeder up ahead. It was the same speeder Harry had seen dropping the droids at the landing platform a few days earlier.

Rearing back his head Ryu released a gout of flame at the speeder before flying closer to Harry's speeder.

* * *

Anakin barely had time to register the fact that the back of Wessel's speeder was on fire before he heard a roar and Harry dropped into the back seat with a grunt.

"Miss me?" the Knight asked with a roguish grin

"I see you're having fun as usual" Obi-Wan said before he yelled at Anakin as he skimmed a speeder by inches "Watch it" then he sighed "It's a miracle Qui-Gon isn't in an early grave by now"

"I seem to recall your former master saying you would drive him to an early encounter with the force on occasion" Harry interjected before he stretched his arm past Anakin's head and opened fire with his Force Lance.

"Hey watch it" Anakin yelled "Are you trying to blind me?"

"Keep your eyes on the road Skywalker" Harry said as he stood up and drew his Lightstaff "If there's a dent on my speeder when I get back your ass is mine"

* * *

Then Harry vaulted himself up and onto the bonnet of the speeder, and then used the force to aid in the two hundred metre leap to Wessel's speeder, extending his Lightstaff into its pike form in mid leap.

When Harry descended on the fleeing speeder he spun the Pike in his hands and rammed it through the roof with as much strength as he could muster.

When the pike met solid materiel again Harry retracted the Pike and then ignited his Lightstaff blades. The crimson gold blades of the lightstaff illuminated the night sky as Harry enhanced the blade setting on the hilt, extending it to the maximum blade length of six feet he had designed into it years earlier.

The blade that was inside the compartment pieced through the inner workings of the speeder.

* * *

Beneath him Harry could feel the speeder beginning to lose power so he decided to finish the job and then he began to pull the lightsaber blade still in the workings towards him, in a circle. Cutting through the hood of the speeder while the other blade began to cut into the rear of the speeder.

It took only seconds for the lightstaff blades to cut through the body of the car and Harry instantly felt the now bisected speeder begin to split apart beneath his boots.

The instant the speeder had separated enough Wessel's hand shot upwards and she began firing at Harry with a blaster.

Harry responded by kicking the blaster out of her hand and pushing the two speeder halves apart with his feet.

Then he grabbed Wessel and yanked her up when there was enough room as he growled "You really need to get your priorities straight sweetheart. Your speeder has no power, it's dropping two miles to the ground and you're trying to blow my HEAD OFF?"

* * *

Then Harry deactivated his Lightstaff, stunned Wessel and then force leapt to a speeder bus a hundred feet above, while at the same time releasing a Reductor Curse at the still falling speeder.

As he dropped Wessel to the roof of the bus Anakin pulled alongside and yelled "DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO DO THINGS THE HARD WAY?"

"THIS COMING FROM YOU?" Harry yelled back "IF I WERENT BUSY RIGHT NOW I'D SHOW YOU THE 'HARD WAY'"

"ANY TIME ANY PLACE" Anakin replied

"HARRY LOOK OUT"

* * *

Harry looked up at Obi-Wan's yell in time to see a woman leap from a speeder bike over head and ignite two lightsabers.

The blood red blades shone in the night sky as Harry quickly separated his Lightstaff and ignited the twin blades.

Just in time to block the first attack from the woman descending upon him.

In the few seconds the twin Lightsabers were pushing against his own Harry took the time to assess his opponent, a Rattatakian, it took Harry a moment to recognise her, bit when he did he gazed at her through their locked lightsabers "Ventress?"

The woman's response was to hiss at him and push him away violently "Asajj Ventress is dead" she screeched over the racing speeders before she attacked.

* * *

Harry flipped back to his feet and used a quick force burst to sent Wessel's unconscious body towards his speeder before he began to bite back at Ventress.

Harry attacked with a violent thrust at the former Jedi while he separated his Lightstaff and ignited the second blade. As he tried to remember what he knew of Ventress' fighting style from their bouts at the temple before her master died.

He recalled that for all her skill, Ventress had never fully mastered using both Lightsabers to attack. Her style involved attacking with one lightsaber while holding the other back on a defensive form, but her opening attacks this time were different, instead of controlling her slashes, Ventress was attacking erratically with no regard for how she hit him.

Back flipping away from the Sith, Harry tried to make some room but Ventress was right on him.

"_OK"_ he thought "_If evasion doesn't work I'll just have to take a leaf out of Mad Eye's book"_

_Rule 3: If defence doesn't work. Hit the bastard in the balls_

While that wouldn't exactly work in this situation, the principle was the same, when playing fair doesn't get the job done, fight dirty.

And when Harry's twin lightsabers were locked against Ventress' that's exactly what Harry did. He drew back his head, and rammed his forehead into her nose, breaking it very cleanly and driving her back, shrieking in shock.

"Are you having fun yet Ventress?" Harry smirked

"I'LL KILL YOU" Ventress shrieked before she charged again, swinging wildly at him.

Every blow Ventress made Harry deflected, every strike blocked, every attack countered.

"You can't win Asajj" Harry said in a monotone voice as he deflected one attack from the Sith and then in a flash he viciously cut through the curved Lightsaber in her right hand.

Ventress shrieked in rage as she swung again at Harry, but Harry simply turned the slashing strike aside and violently focused the force into a banishing curse which impacted with her solar plexus and blew her off the bus roof and sent her screaming to the city a mile below.

The Jedi breathed a sigh of relief as he deactivated his Lightsabers and reattached them.

"Everything OK Harry?" Obi-Wan yelled from the speeder

"Fine" Harry replied as he leapt into the speeder next to Wessel.

"That was the Sith?" Anakin asked

"Yup" Harry said "Former Jedi Padawan, Asaij Ventress"

"I thought she was dead" Anakin said

"I did too" Obi-Wan said.

"Forget her for now" Harry said "We need to get Wessel to the Temple for questioning before the Bounty Hunter Sidious mentioned comes calling"

"Right" Anakin nodded as he turned the Speeder in the direction of the Temple.

Authors Notes:

Done.

Next time. The story continues and Harry has a plan.


	7. Chapter 5: Secrets within Secrets

Jedi Wizard: Episode II Attack of the Clones

Greetings My Loyal Readers.

I'm glad to be back in the game on this, one of my greatest works. Thanks to the assistance of two of my favourite authors, Padawan Lynne and Pwn Master Paladin.

This fic will continue as planned. After discussing it with Padawan and Paladin we've agreed that rather than having the fans searching for the continuation of this fic on someone else's profile. To simply continue the fic on my profile. But from here on out. Any and ALL updates to this story should be accredited to Padawan Lynne and Pwn Master Paladin.

I hope you all enjoy reading as much as we enjoy writing this fic guys.

Chapter 5: **Secrets within Secrets**

Harry headed up the rear as Anakin and Obi-Wan guided Wessel up the stairs of the Jedi Temple. They received orders from Master Windu en route to bring Wessel in for questioning.

"Out of curiosity" Harry said to the Assassin "Who's paying your wages? The Sith or the Separatists?"

"If I tell you that I'm dead" Wessel snapped.

"You're dead anyway" Harry said with a feral grin "When we're done with you there won't be enough active nerves in your brain for you to say ABC"

"You don't have the guts" Wessel spat.

Harry's response was to spin her around and hoist her off the ground by her tunic with one hand and hiss "Do you wanna take that risk bitch?"

Wessel's retort was cut off by the sound of a speeder flying overhead.

Harry looked up to see a speeder fly past and drop six silver spheres.

"Not again" Harry groaned as he whipped up his right hand and violently called for the force to slam two of the Destroyer Droids together, the result was the parts of two slagged droids raining down on them.

At the same time blaster fire began to rain down on them from another source.

In an instant Harry, Obi-Wan and Anakin's lightsabers were ignited and they were deflecting blaster fire from the four remaining destroyers, and from an unknown source somewhere in the sky.

"Where's the second shooter?" Anakin yelled

"I'm looking" Harry barked as he deflected another blaster bolt from the destroyers. And then, having had enough, Harry reached out with the force and crushed the central processor of one of the Destroyer Droids. Then he lifted the same droid using the force, and threw it at the shield of one of the others, causing the damaged droid to explode, taking the second one with it.

"Two down" Anakin announced as he spun his lightsaber in his hand.

"But where the hell is the SHOOTER" Obi-Wan yelled

"I'M LOOKING" Harry roared.

Then he sensed Wessel making a run for it while they were busy with the droids and the hidden shooter.

And in that same instant the second source of fire ceased and there was a burst of air from somewhere beyond Harry's sight.

He could do nothing but watch as Wessel dropped forward when something struck her from behind and she rolled limply down the stairs.

Harry looked up in time to see a figure in silver armour blast off the top of one of the spires surrounding the Temple using a rocket pack.

In those moments it had taken the shooter to leave Harry's field of view Anakin and Obi-Wan had finished off the remaining Droids.

"The fucker got away" Harry growled as he swept past the Knight and Padawan towards where Wessel's body lay.

Anakin and Obi-Wan followed him to find Harry pulling s silver dart out of Wessel's back, roughly in line with her spinal column.

Sniffing the darts tip Harry growled "Neural Toxin. She was dead before she hit the stairs"

"Let's get her down to the morgue and get some cleaning droids out here to pick up the mess before the entire Temple wakes up" Obi-Wan sighed

Anakin nodded as he removed his robe and covered her body before he levitated her off the stairs and followed Harry and Obi-Wan into the temple.

* * *

"The analysis of the toxin indicates that it was designed for a very quick death" Harry reported to the Council the next morning "The dart hit Wessel between her seventh and eighth vertebrae, and attacked her central nervous system, shutting down her bodily functions in milliseconds. Death was almost instantaneous"

"Was the spinal shot deliberate?" Master Ti asked

"It could have been" Harry said "But from what I was told this morning the dart could have hit her on the ankle and all it would have done was taken her a few more seconds to die. This toxin is unlike anything I've ever encountered. It makes the Lasurda Plague the Trade Federation goons created on Andoria five years ago look like a fucking Square Dance"

This sent shockwaves though the council. They all remembered the hundred and ninety thousand lives that had been snuffed out in the sixty minutes after the accident at the Neimoidian run laboratory. Every man, woman and child within fifty square kilometres of the lab was dead within one hour, not a single living organism had survived, not even bacteria.

Master Yoda nodded to himself as he looked towards his former Padawan and said "Plans I sense you have"

"I do Master" Harry said "One that will get Senator Amidala off Coruscant and allow me to get another crack at Darth Sinistra at the same time"

"That will be a difficult plan to implement" Master Windu said "Senator Amidala is very stubborn"

"You let me take care of that Master" Harry grinned "All I need is for my fighter to be outfitted with a cloaking device and I'll take care of the rest"

Mace grinned back at the Knight, he remembered that grin. It was once that had kicked his ass on several occasions over the past three years.

"It will be arranged immediately" Mace nodded before he looked towards Obi-Wan "Proceed with your assignment Obi-Wan. If you can locate the bounty hunter who killed Wessel, then we may uncover who he is working with"

"The analysis droids turned up nothing on the symbols on the dart" Obi-Wan replied "But I have another source I want to investigate in the city"

"Proceed quickly" Mace nodded before addressing Anakin "I also want you and Qui-Gon to proceed with your assignment. Escort the Senator back to Naboo and continue to guard her"

"As the leader of the opposition in the Cloning Bill it will be difficult to convince the Senator to leave the capital" Anakin replied

"You let me take care of that Padawan" Harry smiled "Just make the arrangements for the two of you and R2 to be on a civilian transport off world within the next twelve hours"

"Do not use registered transport" Mace added "Travel as refugees"

"Understood" Anakin nodded as he bowed and left the council chambers.

"What exactly _is_ your plan Knight Potter?" Master Mundi asked

"It is better kept a secret Master Mundi" Harry replied "But it's suffice to say. It's one of my better ideas"

"Do something reckless I hope you do not, my former Padawan" Yoda chuckled

"Don't worry Master" Harry smiled "It won't be as bad as that time on Ilum"

This caused Yoda to grimace at the memory of the time Harry had almost roasted him in the process of stopping a group of Trade Federation pirates from destroying the frigid temple in one of his Animagus forms.

"That I hope it will not be" Yoda said.

* * *

"Are you sure this is wise Jedi Potter?" the chancellor asked "Surely the Separatists would be watching for Senator Amidala on a returning home on her own ship"

"I doubt that Chancellor" Harry said "By now the Separatists know that the Jedi are guarding the Senator. They won't think we would be so stupid as to take the Senator home on a Republic ship. They'll be watching the commercial transports on their way to Naboo. And by the time the Assassins have sliced the Republic networks and gotten any information. She'll be safely tucked away on Naboo with Master Jinn, Padawan Skywalker and I watching her twenty six hours a day"

"Have you decided a flight plan yet?" the Chancellor's advisor Sly Moore asked

"Padawan Skywalker is taking care of that right now" Harry said "I intend to file it with the Republic Space Port control centre this afternoon. We should be underway by tomorrow" then he looked at the chancellor "If Senator Amidala can be convinced"

""Very good" Palaptine nodded "I will speak to the Senator immediately, with luck she should be safely home on Naboo in two days"

"On that we are in agreement your Excellency" Harry bowed "Protecting a Senator from Separatist assassins was not how I envisioned my first assignment as a Knight"

"Things do not always go as we hope Jedi Potter" Palpatine chuckled.

"Perhaps" Harry nodded as he straightened his robes "You'll have to excuse me Chancellor, I need to make some arrangements before I leave for Naboo"

"I wish you luck Jedi Potter" the Chancellor replied as Harry stood.

* * *

"This is a bad idea" Captain Typho said after the Chancellor had spoken toPadmea few hours later "Putting the Senator on a registered Republic transport will be like inviting the Separatists to attack again"

"It is not the Separatists we are concerned with Captain" Qui-Gon said "Since the Senator will not be on the Crimson Light"

"Who then?" the Captain asked

"One of your Handmaidens" Harry replied as he entered "Just like when you came to Coruscant. One of your Handmaiden's will be disguised as you will be seen boarding the ship with Master Qui-Gon and me, then I will apparate to one of the Nubian fighters and meet you in orbit"

"What exactly will this accomplish?" Typho asked

"I made perfectly sure that it was known in that office today whom would be aboard the ship and when we planed to depart" Harry replied "I know that will get back to Darth Sidious just like my part in Exar Kunn's destruction on Yavin 4 did. And when it does Sinistra'll try to attack the ship in some outlying system away from backup. Maybe even sabotage the hyperdrive"

"I get it now" Padme said "You plan to use the attack that will no doubt come in order to catch the Sith who tried to kill you last night"

"And all the while, you my dear Senator will be safely tucked away on a refugee transport with Anakin and R2" Harry replied as he drank from the canteen he kept on his belt "I suggest you start packing. You're leaving at sundown. I'll cast the glamors before you leave"

"Glamors?" Padme inquired

"A disguising trick" Qui-Gon replied "It basically works by creating an illusion over your outward appearance. It should last until you reach Naboo. Harry and I will rendezvous with you there as soon as we can"

* * *

Two hours later Harry rose from the void of the force he delved into in his meditations and moved back to his feet just as Anakin stepped out onto the balcony of Senator Amidala's apartments at 500 Republica. The teenage Padawan was wearing civilian clothes that Harry had transfigured for him, with his lightsaber in a shoulder holster on the left side. He also had a blaster strapped to his right thigh. Harry could sense his old friend's disgust at the sight of the weapon and said "I know you don't like blasters Anakin, but with the current political climate it's better that you look as if you're ready to defend yourself. It'll keep you and the Senator safe until you reach Naboo"

"I'd fell better withyour Force Lance" Anakin sighed as sat down on the bench

"Here then" Harry said as he removed the Lance from the holster on his left shoulder and handed it to the Padawan, then with a wave of his hand Harry summoned the blaster in the holster and transfigured the holster to fit the Force Lance "Give the blaster to Padme" then Harry closed his eyes and returned to his meditations.

As the sun began to set Harry, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Anakin, Padme, R2, Jar Jar and Captain Typho were waiting in the living room of Senator Amidala's apartments; Harry held a length of simple rope in his hands.

"Once I activate the port key it will deposit the two of you, your luggage and R2-D2 in an alleyway sixty metres from the transport" Harry explained as he tied one end of the rope to the deactivated R2 unit and the cases "Dex will be waiting for you with your ticket. Don't make any stops along the way just get on the transport and get your asses to Naboo, Qui-Gon should join you tomorrow night. With luck I'll follow the day after"

"Understood" Anakin said as he adjusted the coat he was wearing and took hold of the rope.

"If you have to make a report to Queen Jamillia do so and then get the hell out of Theed" Harry said as he looked at Padme "You may be safe from the Sith for the time being on Naboo but that doesn't mean you'll be safe from Bounty Hunters and Mercenaries. Until you're out of the public eye you are still vulnerable"

"I don't like it" Padme said "But I will agree to it. For now"

"Good" Harry said as he waved a hand over the rope "Sanctuary" and then with a rush of air. They were gone.

* * *

Harry smiled to himself as he scratched at the stubble on his chin while Qui-Gon and Captain Typho looked at each other "I hope he doesn't try anything dangerous, especially without Harry to save his skin"

Typho smiled wryly and said "I'd be more concerned about her doing something, than him"

"Don't worry Captain" Harry said "I'm sure they'll be good until I get there. It would be very boring if they started a party without me"

"A party with you involves Kashhyk Tiger whiskey, loud music and property damage at untold hours of the morning" Qui-Gon quipped

"Ah the sordid tales of my rebellious youth" Harry sighed wistfully before he got serious "Will have to wait for another time. I have to get ready for the flight tomorrow morning"

"We leave at dawn Harry" Qui-Gon reminded him as the Knight walked from the room

* * *

"Remember to have one of the droids run a maintenance check on the ship before you make the jump to hyperspace Qui-Gon" Harry said as he ran the final pre-flight on the Nubian N-1 Starfighter he was using for the flight to Naboo. He saw no reason to risk damage to his precious modified Delta 7 Star fighter just to fight Ventress.

"_Already doing so Harry"_ Qui-Gon replied "_We've already found a virus in the nav-comp that will force us out of hyperspace over Yavin 4"_

"So Asajj wants to fight me at the old Massasai Temples" Harry said "Don't worry about it, just erase the virus and then program a jump to the same co-ordinates and have a second jump ready to get you to Naboo. I'll join you soon"

"_Affirmative"_ Qui-Gon replied "_Good hunting"_

"Good luck" Harry replied as he grasped the control sticks of the fighter and began his ascent into orbit.

* * *

"This is Jedi Knight Potter to Coruscant Control requesting clearance to exit the Defence Network"

"_Clearance granted Jedi Potter. Remain on your current vector, your flight path is cleared to the Hyperspace Booster Pathway at the edge of planetary orbit. Have a good flight"_

"Thank you Coruscant Control. Potter out" Harry replied as the com went silent "OK Moony, give me a telemetry uplink with the Eastern Dawn and plot a course to follow theirs" the astrodroid beeped an affirmative as a display appeared on a side console, indicating that the uplink had been established and that the ship's nav-comp was online and plotting a course for a hyperspace jump to the Yavin System.

"It's been a while since we were on Yavin huh partner?" Harry said wistfully "Coming up on three years…" with a small smile on his face Harry sat back and watched as the pinpricks of the stars in the dark canopy of the universe began to stretch, indicating that the starfighter was making the jump to hyperspace, and in the darkness of the cockpit, Harry remembered.

Authors Notes:

Done.

Next time we remenise about our version of the Destruction of the Sith Lord Exar Kunn.


	8. Chapter 6: Way Back When

Chapter 6: **Way Back When**

_Two years ago in orbit of the fourth moon of Yavin_

The jungle fourth moon of gas giant in the Yavin system filled the forward view port of the Republic star cruiser _Starfire_.

Harry James Potter a twenty two year old Jedi Padawan stood off to the side of the bridge of the ship. The captain had just informed him that they were preparing to land.

"What are the weather conditions at the dig Captain?" Master Jinn inquired as he entered the bridge with Master Yoda.

Qui-Gon Jinn was, for this particular mission, without his Padawan due to injuries Anakin sustained while working on modifications to his Delta-7 Jedi Star Fighter. The hyperdrive modifications he had been testing had been unstable, and the result was several nasty plasma burns and the bones in Anakin's left hand and forearm being broken, along with several ribs and his collarbone, meaning he would be out of commission for a week and a half while the bacta packs patched him up.

It did however mean that he would have time to run some computer simulations on the Hyperdrive boosters he had been experimenting with.

It was an ingenious design; even the Corellian engineers could see that. It was one that in the entire Republic, only one or two races ever used in their fighters. It involved building a hyperdrive into the actual fighter, instead of using the method the Republic used with the hyperspace booster rings, Anakin had said that that method left too much to chance.

If the fighter dropped out of hyperspace and into a battle, they couldn't fire until they were decoupled from the ring, which left the ship a sitting duck for too many seconds.

The problem was that in order to incorporate a fully functioning hyper drive into a fighter the blasted thing had to be completely redesigned and that took time. So Anakin had gone for another idea. Anakin's idea was that instead of installing a full drive, why not just dismantle a booster ring and incorporate the booster engines directly into the fighter; in theory it would allow the fighter to make a hyperspace jump of up to three hours before the fighter had to drop to normal space for the boosters to recharge and cool down.

And if they were successful, the Kuat Systems Engineering Corporation on Corellia, the original designers of the Delta 7 Starfighter that Anakin was hoping to modify, had agreed to begin designing a brand new star fighter which incorporated a fully functional hyperdrive into the construction.

"Orbital scans indicate that a severe weather front is passing over the area of the jungle near our target landing site Sir, gale force winds and heavy showers" the Captain replied "It would not be recommended to take the ship down"

"We could take a shuttle" Harry interjected from the sensor display "The weather front is easing up near the coast. We could land the shuttle and proceed to the Temple on Speeder Bikes"

"How far?" Master Yoda asked

"About thirty klicks" Harry replied "If we go though the jungle and take the last five klicks on foot we'll stand less chance of detection by whatever is down there"

Qui-Gon examined the display and nodded "He's right. It is our best option"

Yoda nodded as he moved towards the turbolift "Prepare a shuttle captain"

"It will be ready by the time you reach the Hanger Master Yoda" the captain nodded as Harry and Qui-Gon followed Yoda from the Bridge.

* * *

On the lift Harry leaned back against the wall and said "I think we should be cautious here Master. There is something at work here that we can't see"

"Hmm. Agree with you I do" Yoda nodded "Cautious we will be in this investigation"

"Has the Republic still not been able to determine what caused the communications blackout?" Qui-Gon asked

"Not since I checked in this morning" Harry said "They haven't gotten a single transmission in a week and a half. No Telemetry from the ships, nothing from the scientists, not even a transponder from the Astrodroid restraining bolts. It's like they vanished"

"We will have to wait until we get down to the planet to see for ourselves" Qui-Gon said

Harry nodded as he ran his fingers along the hilt of his Lightstaff, he was getting the feeling that something big was about to happen. It was a feeling that had gotten him into trouble on several occasions in his youth.

* * *

Twenty minutes later found Harry, Qui-Gon and Yoda on the edge of a sandy beach next to a republic shuttle. Qui-Gon was guiding a sleek silver swoop bike out of the shuttle while Harry examined the topographical maps he had downloaded to his gauntlet computer.

"Do we need two speeders?" Qui-Gon asked

"No" Harry replied "My Nemean Lion Animagus will be able to keep up no problem. The two of you can take one and I'll run point"

* * *

The journey to the Massasai temples was refreshing. It wasn't often he had the opportunity to travel in his Animagus forms. Aside from his Royal eagle for none of them were of any use for espionage, so he took what chances he could get for some exercise.

As he leapt over a fallen tree Harry spotted the top spire of the Massasai temple over the tops of the trees.

"_Master"_ Harry sent along the MasterPadawan bond with Yoda "_The Temple_ _is coming up. I'm going to shift to another form and run some aerial recon"_

"_Caution, I advise"_ Yoda sent back

"_Understood"_ Harry answered as he used a large boulder just ahead as a springboard to launch himself into the air.

Before he touched the ground the eight hundred pound Nemean Lion was replaced by a dark brown feathered Royal Eagle that with a simple burst of its six foot wingspan the majestic bird was carried up above the canopy of the trees.

* * *

The excavation site was a total mess.

Equipment was scattered all over the place, some smashed, others cut into various pieces, others completely destroyed, the ships that he could see weren't in much better condition. Some would be completely unsalvageable, others it would take weeks and thousands of credits in equipment to repair them, there were also several dead bodies, some rotted by two weeks in the sun, others half eaten by wild life. He could see that several had weapons nearby, meaning they didn't go down without a fight.

But there was something more to the place. Something…dark, ancient…and very powerful.

"_Sense it too, I do"_ Yoda sent to him "_Even more cautious we must be"_

"_Understood Master"_ Harry replied "_I'm going to take up a watch position in the trees and wait for your arrival"_

Harry watched a few moments later as the two Jedi Masters walked into the western clearing near the Massasai Temple. He waited a moment to allow them to survey the damage before he glided down to join them beside the least damaged transport.

"What is you're analysis Harry?" Qui-Gon asked

"It looks like a Wookie Stag Night hit this place" Harry said when he returned to human form, sitting cross legged on the gangway of the transport. Seeing the reproaching glare his master was giving him Harry straightened and said "There was a lot of fighting. Most of the equipment has been totally destroyed"

"By animals?"

"Negative" Harry answered "This was done by sentient hand. I haven't been able to get a closer look yet but…" then he pointed towards the dead body several yards away. It appeared to have been diagonally bisected and the right arm had been severed "…based on the cauterisation of those wounds. That woman was killed by someone skilled in the sabre arts"

"Sith?" Qui-Gon asked

"Possible" Yoda agreed "Enough time, Darth Sidous has had, to train a new apprentice since the fall of Darth Maul on Naboo"

"If it is a Sith Apprentice we need to be cautious" Harry said as he stood and drew his lightstaff "I'd rather not tangle with a Sith on their turf"

"Their turf?" Qui-Gon asked

"I would have expected you to be more knowledgable of history Master Jinn" Harry admonished "This temple was the fortress and final resting place of the Sith Lord Exar Kunn after his defeat by the Jedi and the Republic fifty centuries ago. This very temple was the original creator of my weapons final resting place"

"If here, there is a Sith Apprentice" Yoda said "Seek something of Lord Kunn's he may"

"We should head towards the storage ship and check out what they had already found" Harry said "There was an inventory of what they found in the last transmission received"

Then Harry reached into his robe and produced a small datapad.

_Three Class Six Force Blades- all inoperable  
One Type A Sith Lightsabre- functioning  
Sixteen high capacity data crystals- nine functioning, three damaged, four unsalvageable  
One Holocron- functioning but dormant_

The list went on to catalogue several priceless artefacts, some intact, others damaged, it was mostly gibberish to Harry.

"We should check for the Holocron and the data crystals first" Qui-Gon suggested as they crossed the site.

As they moved amongst the damaged ships and equipment Harry slowed slightly, drawing back behind Qui-Gon and Yoda.

Something was in the air that he didn't like, it was almost…

THERE

In an instant Harry swept low and ignited his lightstaff, in time to sweep the blade through the lower half of a red speeder cycle, his peripheral vision showed the rider leaping into the air. Harry quickly banished the bike to evade the blast and brought his sabre up to block the overhead strike. He then deliberately fell backwards, and allowed his attacker to fall over his head with the momentum of the strike.

He then ignited the second blade on his lightstaff and flipped to his feet spinning right in time to evade a thrust to his back that would have run him through.

Then he spun the lightstaff clockwise in his hand, bringing it up beneath the thrustingblade, moving the attacking weapon aside long enough to turn around and face his enemy.

'_Never kill your enemy from behind'_ Mad-Eye always said '_If you're gonna face an enemy you do it face to face and look 'em in the eyes before you take their life'_

Harry then took a moment to look over his enemy. From the clothes he was wearing, ragged and torn as they were told Harry that his enemy was a part of the crew of one of the ships that had come as part of the excavation, an engineer he surmised, with a scraggly beard and sunken face, but it was his eyes that caught him, blood red with gold irises.

"_Sith._ _No question now"_

He was almost caught off guard when the man attacked again, sweeping low. But Harry caught the sweep and spun his lightstaff to block and deflect the strike. And followed through with a strong spin to bring the staff in from the right. Only for his opponent to come around to block the strike in return.

Harry tried to use his superior physical strength against the attacker but it wasn't working, he was about to apparate to get his bearings when a violent pulse of the force blasted him backwards, crashing into the side of one of the tents near the temple.

When he pulled himself out of the tent, the attacker was gone. Running into the northern treeline.

Harry suppressed a growl as he holstered his lightstaff and shifted into his Lion form and raced after Leon's prey.

* * *

"AH"

The memories that were once so clear in Harry's mind were now overshadowed by a very familiar sensation, centred around a lightning bolt shaped scar on the right side of his forehead.

Authors Notes:

Done.

Next time things take a turn.


	9. Chapter 7: Signs and Portents

Chapter 7:** Signs and Portents**

Harry's hands automatically flew off the controls to cover his scar. He hadn't felt this pain since Voldemort died, and had hoped to never feel it again. He then felt himself be pulled into a Force vision.

_

* * *

"Young Skywalker is proving more resilient than I first thought" a black clad figure mused. "All attempts to turn him have failed so far, thanks to his Master and that interfering Knight Potter."_ _Another Sith moved into Harry's view. "Lord Sidious, why don't we simply kill Senator Amidala and Skywalker's mother. It would be simple to turn the boy if we play on his hatred of those that kill the women he loves."_

"_Yes Paine it would, however, we cannot be involved in that case."_

"_What about using Tusken Raiders to kill Shmi and then a bounty hunter to finish off Amidala?"_

_Sidious_ _thought about it for a moment and then smiled. "Yes that will work. Go and put those plans in motion, I want them dead and Skywalker on our side as soon as possible. Be subtle though."_

_Paine nodded and left._

_

* * *

_Harry shook his head, the memories of the Exar Kunn mission now pushed away to the back of his mind. Now, he had to get to Naboo. Grimly, he pushed the pain away, releasing it into the Force with a brief thought. Absently he noted that this ability would have been really useful when he was younger and dealing with the visions from Voldemort. He was also pleased that he was posing a threat to the Sith's plans to turn Anakin. Shaking his head, Harry turned his starfighter on a course for Naboo and began calculations for the hyperspace jump to Naboo. He had to warn Anakin and Qui-Gon about the plans that the Sith had for Shmi and Padme. 

_'Anakin won't turn, I will die before I let that happen to my little brother'_ he thought as his ship continued to do the calculations. He had to beat the Sith, that was very clear. What was not so clear was what might happen if he didn't. Harry had a vague sense of impending doom that said that if he didn't prevent Shmi and Padme's deaths, then Anakin would fall. He would not allow that to happen. He couldn't.

Before he could enter hyperspace, Harry noticed another ship coming up on the Port wing. He rolled his ship to the right and noticed that the fan shaped craft had come from a vector parallel to that of the moon. Grinning he opened a comm channel.

"Hello Asaji, miss me" he said as he dropped to avoid a stream of laser fire. He heard an incoherent spluttering on the other end and grinned, before returning fire that was intended to rip her ship's belly open. It missed and got her tail. Growling, Harry moved right, then left, always moving so he couldn't be predicted, and therefore couldn't get a couple of missiles shot up his ass. He heard a series of beeps and noticed that the calculations for the hyperspace jump were finished. Pressing a button, he saved them and then sent a stream of laser fire at the Sith's fighter.

The two fighters locked horns a few minutes longer, neither giving in to the other. They skipped across the atmosphere of the 4th moon with the Fan shaped vessel screaming laser fire at the N1 fighter he was piloting,

"_Fuck this"_ then Harry glanced back at Moony "Hang tight back there partner I've got an idea"

Gripping the controls tightly Harry prepared to pull a move Viktor taught him when he was sixteen. He called it the _Dragon's Gambit._

Putting all the spare power into the engines Harry yanked back violently on the controls while firing the rear landing stabilisers at full power.

The result was the Nubian N-1 spinning on an extremely tight one eighty turn with the back of the fighter swinging around as if on a hinge and at the same time he opened up with a full barrage from the cannons.

The laser strike tore through the wing of the fighter which disabled the Sith's fighter leaving it floating dead in space.

Harry closed the comm channel to the Sith and opened a secure one to Qui-Gon who was heading to Naboo. When he got confirmation that Qui-Gon had received his call, Harry barked into the receiver, "Get your ass to Naboo NOW Qui-Gon, it's extremely important. I'll fill you in on details later but the Senator is in danger. Move!"

He heard spluttering on the other end which indicated that Qui Gon wasn't used to being ordered around like this by a Knight but then his voice came on, saying crisply, **"Message received and understood Knight Potter. Jinn out."**

Sighing in relief that the Jedi Master would move to Naboo with all possible speed, Harry looked for the stricken Sith fighter. Grinning, he rolled over again and opened the channel to Asaji's ship. He pressed the button to bring the hyperspace calculations up and then said cheerfully, "It's been fun Asaji but I can't stay. Maybe next time I'll finish you off. Bye bye."

Harry pulled the lever and watched the stars streak past him as he entered hyperspace, Asaji Ventress' howls and splutters of rage ringing in his ears as he headed to Naboo.

Authors Notes:

Done.

Next time we have a little chat between Harry and Anakin


	10. Chapter 8: Warnings and Young Love

**Chapter Eight: Warnings and Young Love**

Harry pulled back the lever and watched the stars snap back into view as his ship dropped out of hyperspace above Naboo. He shook his head and guided the starfighter down to the landing platform outside the main city of Theed. Padme and Anakin were waiting for him, as he had called them to say that he'd be landing there.

"Hey Harry how're you doing" Anakin said as he walked forward to greet the Knight who was like a big brother to him. Harry embraced him, and then moved to embrace Padme as well. Letting go of her he stood back and looked at both of them.

"Where is Master Jinn, is he here yet?" Harry asked. Anakin shook his head. "No he's not but he should be arriving soon. Why?"

"I have some things to tell all of you but I can't until he's here" came the cryptic reply. Anakin and Padme looked at each other and shook their heads. "Wait with us here, then, then we can all go to our retreat together" Padme offered.

* * *

Harry accepted the offer and they hung around Theed for an hour until Harry spied an approaching ship. Reaching out with the Force he sensed Qui Gon on board and smiled. "It's him" he yelled over the noise of the landing gear engaging. Qui Gon walked down the ramp only to be grabbed by Harry and hustled into a speeder that took them to the edge of the lake. There they caught a boat that took them to their retreat where it was just the four of them.

Once Qui Gon and Harry had settled in and they were gathered in the lounge Qui Gon turned on Harry. "I don't appreciate being ordered around like you did Knight Potter and I want an explanation for your behaviour." Padme opened her mouth to protest Qui Gon's terse demand but both Harry and Anakin waved for her to be silent. Shutting her mouth, the young Senator complied, just as interested in Harry's explanation as the others were.

Harry rose and faced the irate Master. "I apologise for the rather presumptuous order Master Jinn but I was in a fight for my life at the time and I didn't have time to observe the proper protocols. The reason for the fight was that I engaged Asaji Ventress in a dogfight and left her stranded in space with one wing shot off. The reason for ordering you to Naboo was that I had a vision."

He paused for a drink and then continued. "I felt a flare of pain in my scar, and then was pulled into a Force vision where two Sith, one called Sidious and the other called Paine were discussing how best to make you, Anakin, turn to the Dark Side. Sidious was saying that all their plots have failed so far, thanks to Master Jinn and myself. Paine then suggested going after you, Senator, and your mother, Anakin. He said that they could get a bounty hunter to wipe out Padme and use the Tusken Raiders on Tatooine to get rid of Shmi. Padme is in very real danger here, as is Shmi Skywalker. The Sith want Anakin, and they don't care who they have to kill to get him."

Harry's audience looked at him with horror. Anakin then dropped his head in his hands and groaned. When Harry looked at him enquiringly, Anakin muttered, "I've been having dreams where my mother is in danger and I have to go to her. In some she dies and others she lives. In the ones where she dies, I give in to the Dark and eventually become a Sith. In the ones where she lives I stay a Jedi. I have to go to her now."

Anakin rose and made to go for the front door. Both Qui Gon and Harry moved in his path. Anakin stopped and glared at them. "Move" he growled. The two Jedi in his way shook their heads. Harry moved towards Anakin and herded him towards the couch.

"Your mother will be fine until tomorrow Anakin. Going off half-cocked will do no one any good, least of all your mother, or yourself. Believe me, I know." Anakin looked curiously at Harry but the Knight ignored the silent request. Qui-Gon filed this piece of information away for later. Harry didn't talk about his past much so this was interesting.

"Why don't we all have dinner" Padme suggested, thus breaking the mini-standoff between the three Jedi. They acquiesced to her suggestion and sat down. There was still tension between Anakin and Harry, but Qui Gon seemed to have been forgiven.

* * *

After dinner, Padme and Anakin retired to the lounge to have a talk, while Harry and Qui Gon meditated out on the balcony. After half an hour Harry rose, stretched and went inside. He was just in time to witness Anakin stalk into his room and close the door firmly. Intrigued, Harry reached out to Anakin with the Force, sensing turmoil, conflict, fear, and desire?

'Now that's interesting' Harry thought to himself. He turned the opposite direction from Anakin and went into the lounge. Padme was sitting on the couch staring sightlessly into the fire. She looked round as Harry entered and sat down but didn't say anything. Harry remained silent for a while and then said, "I saw Anakin just before. He looked upset. Did something happen between you?"

Padme sighed. "Yes, no, I don't' know." Harry waited while she composed herself and was rewarded when she started talking again. "He told me that he loves me. I said that I couldn't return the feelings, regardless of how I truly feel because of our respective positions."

"What positions?" Harry asked. Padme looked up at him and snapped, "He's a Jedi and I'm a Senator. Your Code forbids him to love me and I, I can't live a lie. He wanted to keep it a secret, I can't do that."

Harry tilted his head to the side and then asked bluntly, "Do you love him?" Padme's head whipped round and she stared at the Knight. Finally she answered, "Yes." Harry nodded and then looked into the fire himself. Padme thought that he looked as if he was going to share something of his own, some personal bit of information from his past. She knew that he was secretive about his past, it was something that Anakin sometimes got frustrated with. Harry sighed and then said,

"Padme, you don't' have to think only of your duty. You are allowed to have your own life, find a husband, have children. Anakin loves you, you love him. I and Master Jinn can smooth things over with the Council if necessary. You don't have to flaunt the fact that you love him, but neither should you keep it a total secret, like something you're ashamed of. Love can be a source of great power when channelled properly."

"What about you then? Did you love someone once?" Padme asked softly. Harry stiffened and then relaxed. "I did. She died, in a huge battle. I ended up killing the man who killed her but it was too late to save her. All my friends and family ended up dying because their murderer wanted to kill me. And in the end, he's the one who died and I came here. Love for my friends and family gave me the strength to do what I had to do, and I think it also applies here."

Padme nodded and then looked at Harry. She was struck by how expressive his eyes were tonight. Normally they weren't so expressive, but tonight she could see everything. Harry broke the eye contact and rose from his seat, turning to leave. "Think about what I said Padme. You can choose to have a life outside of politics. I know that Anakin would appreciate it."

Harry left, closing the door quietly behind him leaving behind a very thoughtful Senator. As he walked towards his room he sensed that Anakin was in distress. Harry turned and walked quickly to Anakin's room, the door was now open, and Harry could see that the Padawan was caught in a nightmare. When he called for his mother though, and pleaded with someone to not hurt her, Harry stepped inside and sat on the bed. Gently shaking Anakin's shoulder, Harry resolved to help his little brother in any way possible, even if he had to reveal his past to do so.

Authors Notes:

Done.

Next time Harry and Ani have a chat


	11. Chapter 9: Nightmares, Suspicion and

**Chapter Nine: Nightmares, Suspicion and Attempted Assassination**

Anakin sat up in bed upon feeling someone gently shaking his shoulder. Looking at the person he saw that it was Harry, who was watching him with a very concerned look on his face. Anakin pulled away and wrapped his arms round himself, shivering as the nightmare receded but the memory of it remained strong. Finally he turned to Harry accepting the comfort his older brother was providing.

"What was it about Ani" Harry said softly. He was the only one that was still allowed to call Anakin that, not even Padme or Qui Gon was allowed to. He shivered and moved closer to Harry.

"It was my mother, Harry, she's in pain, a lot of pain, she's going to die if I don't save her" Anakin choked out, the pain and misery he was feeling rolling off him in waves. Harry tightened his hold on the Padawan and thought about how best to help Anakin. He found the answer in seconds.

"Anakin, I know what you're going through" he began carefully. Holding up a hand to stem the protest, he continued, "Hold on there, I know you think I don't but I do. Just let me explain." Anakin subsided and let Harry explain. He got the feeling that Harry was about to open up about his past, at least a little anyway. He was right.

"When I was younger, I was connected to a Dark Lord called Voldemort. This connection was forged the night he tried to kill me after killing my parents and a whole lot of other wizards and witches" Harry began.

"What are wizards and witches?" Anakin broke in. Harry looked annoyed at the interruption but explained, "Wizards and witches are magic users, which is what they call the Force on Earth. They have their own world, hidden from the muggles, which are people who can't use magic. Think of it in terms of Force sensitives and Force-blind people."

Anakin nodded and then motioned for Harry to continue. "Anyway, this Dark Lord was reduced to a spirit the night he tried to kill me, for reasons that I only understood when I was older, and reasons that aren't important at the moment. Anyway, I was connected to Voldemort through this scar on my forehead, and I could sense when he was near. When I was 15 I started having visions of what he was doing. He could also manipulate the connection to send false visions. He sent a false vision of my godfather being tortured, so I would come and supposedly rescue him. It was a trap and my godfather ended up coming to rescue me and my friends and died in the resulting fight. These visions of yours Anakin, they may be true, they may not be. But rushing off without thinking through all the options will only bring pain."

Anakin nodded, his face still showing pain at the thought of his mother being hurt. Finally he asked, "Do you think this has anything to do with that vision you had earlier?" Harry thought about it and then reluctantly said, "It could do, but don't assume anything and go rushing off. If any rescue is attempted we will do it together."

Anakin nodded and then settled back down in his bed. "Thanks Harry" he muttered, his eyes already closing. Harry nodded and got off the bed, leaving the room quietly. Outside he ran into Qui Gon who looked at him suspiciously. He followed Harry to his room and then entered, shutting the door behind him. Harry looked at the elder Jedi warily; he didn't like what he was sensing at the moment.

"You were connected to a Dark Lord" Qui Gon demanded as soon as a silencing ward was in place. Harry's eyes narrowed. "How much did you hear?" he hissed, upset that he hadn't sensed Qui Gon's presence. Qui Gon narrowed his own eyes.

"Enough to form some interesting conclusions" he answered tersely. Harry's eyes flashed in anger. "I'm sorry if you feel I overstepped my bounds Master Jinn but I felt qualified to help your Padawan deal with his nightmare, seeing that I used to have a lot of them in my youth. I am not a Sith or any other type of Dark Lord and I did not ask for that connection. I don't' appreciate your insinuation either. Please leave."

Qui Gon turned to go, but he threw one last glance at Harry and the Knight knew that Qui Gon hadn't been convinced. 'Great, just what I need, a suspicious Jedi Master. This mission is going from bad to worse' he thought as he flopped onto his bed, falling asleep moments later with the ease of long practice.

* * *

The next day started out peacefully enough, with Harry, Anakin and Qui Gon meditating together before joining Padme for breakfast. After that, Qui Gon went for a walk while Anakin and Padme went to the meadow with Harry bounding around in his Nemean Lion Animagus form. The first hint of trouble came when Harry transformed back into human form and dropped to the ground, the grass hiding him. He scanned the area, searching for the source of the disturbance in the Force.

'Not there, not there, wait it's just over….. THERE'

Harry sprang into action, his lightsaber igniting and almost beheading the bounty hunter that had been taking aim at Padme. Anakin looked up, his eyes widening at the sight of Harry locked in battle with the bounty hunter.

"Get the Senator to safety NOW" Harry roared at Anakin while deflecting a laser bolt with his lightsaber. Spinning round, he ignited the second blade which pierced the armour on the bounty hunter's leg; wounding them and makinghim fall to the ground. Instantly Harry's blade was athis throat and he snarled at them, "Why were you after the Senator? Who are you?"

The bounty hunter snarled viciously at the Jedi Knight and then moved their mouth. Harry instantly knelt, opening his captive's mouth but it was too late. Harry watched in disgust as his captive swallowed the pill that had been inside their cheek. Seconds later, they were dead. Growling, Harry looked at the blue lips of the now dead bounty hunter.

"Cyanide" he snarled in annoyance.

Rising, he headed back to the house, sensing that Qui Gon, Anakin and Padme were already there. As he walked in the door he said, "It's no longer safe here, we need to move Padme somewhere where they won't think of looking for her."

Qui Gon raised his eyebrows and said, "And where would you suggest we go?" Harry glared at him, the easy relationship between them had eroded due to Qui Gon's unfounded suspicions. He gritted his teeth and then said. "We are not going anywhere. You and one of the handmaidens are staying here, to keep up the pretence that the Senator is here. Anakin, Padme and I, along with R2 and Moony will go to Tatooine, to the Lars moisture farm. They're family to Anakin and will keep us hidden if we pay the deck right."

Qui Gon didn't like this plan at all but thinking it through he had to admit that Harry had a point. He hissed in frustration and then nodded. "I don't like it but it is logical. Take care of my Padawan and the Senator." Turning, he stalked out to the balcony and attempted to calm himself.

Anakin looked between Harry and Qui Gon uncertainly. He didn't know what had occurred between his master and Harry but it had to be something bad in order to induce the tension he felt between them at the moment. Harry caught the look and smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry little brother, your master and I had a, er, difference of opinion last night, and we're in the process of resolving it." Anakin glared at Harry, and snapped, "I'm not a baby Harry, I know something bad happened. Spill it."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Padawan Skywalker, you are overstepping your boundaries. I might be your "big brother" but I am still a Knight. Use a little more respect please."

Anakin looked taken aback and then ashamed. After a muttered apology which Harry accepted, Harry decided to explain the basics. Upon hearing that his master had accused Harry of being in league with the Dark he was horrified. Harry told him to stay out of it, and Anakin reluctantly agreed. He was sent off with Padme to start packing for their reloacation to Tatooine. While they were occupied with that, Harry contacted Obi-Wan.

"Harry, is everything all right?" was the first question the other Knight asked when he received Harry's call. Harry grimaced and shrugged. "Could be better. We had an assassination attempt about 15 minutes ago, so Anakin, Padme and I are relocating to Tatooine. Master Jinn is staying here with one of the handmaidens to keep up the fiction that Padme is still on Naboo."

Obi-Wan frowned. "That sounds good Harry. I can't be with you at the moment as I'm on Kamino investigating a bounty hunter that might have been the one that shot Zam Wessell on Coruscant. There are also a lot of clones here, supposedly for the Republic Army. I'm going to inform the Council of this. Keep yourself and the other two safe."

Harry nodded and Obi-Wan ended the call. Tucking his comlink back in his belt Harry went to see if the preparations were complete. Finding that they almost were, Harry went to see Qui-Gon and sort out the details of the deception that would be occurring on Naboo.

* * *

10 minutes later Harry, Anakin, Padme, R2-D2 and Moony were on board the Nubian ship and headed to Tatooine. Anakin was both happy and worried. Happy that they were headed to Tatooine where the mystery of his dreams would finally be solved, and worried that they might not get there in time. Harry was merely focused on the mission, not thinking of anything else that could get in the way of protecting Padme. He was worried about Anakin as well; he sensed that if the young man's mother was indeed dead, that it would have terrible consequences, both personally and for the Republic.

On Tatooine, Shmi Skywalker drifted off to sleep beside her husband Cliegg Lars, not knowing that the next day would bring terror and also a much longed for reunion.


	12. Chapter 10: Reunions and a Dark Encounte

**Chapter Ten: Reunions and a Dark Encounter**

Harry expertly guided the ship down so they landed on the outskirts of Mos Espa. As they disembarked Padme joked that it felt strangely familiar. Her two companions chuckled, and there was a series of beeps from R2 who had accompanied them. Moony was staying with the ship as he could pass on messages to R2 who could then relay them to either Harry or Anakin. As they walked closer there was a bustle of activity surrounding the Podrace arena. Harry looked confused but Anakin almost immediately understood.

"It's the Boonta Eve Podrace, the one I won when I was 9. I wonder if my mother's here somewhere." As Anakin scanned the crowds he saw two things. First was Watto, who was screaming at a boy that looked to be his Podrace driver. The child didn't look fit to race and Watto was furious. The second thing was his mother, who was with a man that Anakin didn't recognise.

As Anakin made his way over, followed closely by Padme and Harry the two turned. Shmi looked confused for a moment before recognition dawned in her eyes. Hurrying forward she threw her arms round Anakin and hugged him. Anakin hugged her back tightly, the reunion between them soothing a raw wound within him that hadn't healed until now. He had hated leaving his mother in slavery so hearing that she was now free and married helped him a lot. Harry and Padme hung back, Padme watching the reunion with a smile while Harry was busy looking at the crowds. This served two purposes, one it meant that no one could sneak up on them and harm them, and two, the dust from the many beings milling about helped to provide an excuse for why his eyes were damp. Harry had never really got over not having his own mother around, so reunions like the one that was going on in front of him both saddened him and made him happy.

Anakin then turned to Harry. "Harry, that child that Watto's got racing for him doesn't look fit to fly. How about I take his place."

Harry spun round and said "NO" at the exact same time as Shmi did. The two looked at each other in surprise and then chuckled. Harry then tried reasoning with Anakin. "Anakin, going in this race may save the boy now, but what about your duty to Padme?" Anakin scowled.

"As Padme is fond of reminding me, she is capable of looking after herself and she's got you with her. I know Watto, if he doesn't have someone to fly that Pod he'll take his anger out on that child. I can't let him do that, not when I can stop it."

Harry narrowed his eyes; he knew that attitude all too well, seeing as he'd had it at times in his youth. "Anakin, bad things happen sometimes and we can't do anything to stop them. You know this. We have a job to do and we can't be distracted from it. Stay with your mother and stepfather, get to know them, and watch the race from the observation pod. I'll stay with Padme."

Anakin bristled at the calm tone that Harry was using and growled in frustration. As the group turned to discuss other matters, Anakin said that he was headed for the nearest fresher and went off. Harry watched him go, scowling, he had a bad feeling that Anakin used the fresher as a convenient excuse to get away from them and he was right.

* * *

Anakin looked round to see whether Harry or his mother were in sight. Seeing that they weren't he ducked over near Watto. After some rapid fire Huttese, Anakin was installed as the new racer and the child that Watto had been abusing disappeared like lightning. Anakin looked over the pod and then heard the call to go to the starting grid.

"Where's Anakin, he should be back by now" a worried Shmi said. Harry reached out with the Force and located the wayward Padawan. With an audible growl he said, "He's down there, it looks like he's going to race after all." The group of four looked at each other before Padme said, "He won this race at 9 years old with no knowledge of how to use the Force. He'll be fine, he's a Jedi now and can use the Force to sense where he's going."

Harry turned to her. "It's not his safety that I'm worried about; I know he can take care of himself. The fact of the matter is that he is not supposed to compete in this race, as a Jedi he has an unfair advantage over the other racers. Not to mention that he deliberately disobeyed a direct order from me. I'm his superior; he's supposed to at least listen to me. Master Jinn told me to look after him, and I can't do that if he's going to disobey me."

Harry turned back to the track just as the race started. It was on the second lap that trouble started. Harry turned in the observation pod just in time to see Asaji Ventress grab Shmi. He activated his lightsaber and moved towards the two but the Sith leapt into the air and flew away with the help of the Force, landing on a speeder bike. Harry snarled in frustration. "Stay here" he said to Cliegg Lars before turning to Padme. "Get on my back" was all he said before he transformed into his wyvern form. As he leapt into the air and took off after her. Harry called out to Anakin through the Force. The two of them may not have a Master/Padawan bond but they had a strong friendship bond and that was enough for Harry to contact him.

"_Anakin, get your ass back here now. Asaji Ventress has taken your mother and is heading towards Tusken country. Padme andIare in pursuit."_

"_Understood._ _I'm going through the Tusken part of the course now, I see them. I'm going after them."

* * *

_

Anakin made a sharp left hand turn, the engines of his pod screaming in protest at the manoeuvre. He righted the pod and tore after his mother. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Harry, in wyvern form gaining on the Sith. Anakin was going to get there first though. As the Sith slowed down to get onto her ship Anakin Force leapt out of the pod, igniting his lightsaber in mid air. He landed and moved towards the Sith, and was soon engaged in a battle. Harry reached the two a few seconds later and yelled out "ANAKIN NO."

Anakin stopped, the blade of his lightsaber hovering a few millimetres from Ventress' throat. The Dark Side swirled round him as he let his anger at the Sith fuel him. Without turning round, or removing his blade he said, "Why not? She hurt my mother; she was going to leave her with the Tuskens to die. She should die for that."

Harry moved forward, removing his lightstaff from his belt but not activating it yet. "Anakin," he said more gently, "killing her isn't going to make it right. And you stopped her before she could give your mother to the Tuskens. Killing her will only bring you closer to the Dark Side, and none of us want that. Please, lower your weapon and let her live.

This turned out to be the wrong thing to say as Anakin drew back his blade and made to cut off the Sith's head. Harry ignited the first blade on his lightstaff and blocked the killing stroke. "It is not our place to deliver justice Anakin, we will deliver her to the Republic security officers and that is final. Kill her now and you will become a murderer yourself. Don't do it. Just back off and leave her alone."

Anakin looked at Harry over their crossed blades. His friend looked back, compassion and determination shining in his eyes. Anakin sighed and deactivated his blade, going round the bounty hunter to release Shmi, who had watched the proceedings in fear. Harry deactivated his blade as well and then bound Asaji so that she couldn't escape. As he stood up, the Sith mumbled audibly, "Damn Jedi always interfering with perfectly good plans."

Then, Asaji grinned, and a wave of the Dark Side knocked the Jedi over. Asaji ignited her lightsaber with the Force and used it to cut the bonds. With a smirk she said to Anakin, "The key to saving your girlfriend and stopping the fighting is on Geonosis. See you there."

They returned to the Lars moisture farm where they were greeted warmly and with relief by Cliegg, his son Owen and Owen's girlfriend Beru. R2 was also there and beeped a message to Harry. Harry frowned and said, "Can Moony relay it to you R2?" There was a negative beep from the droid. Harry sighed and said, "I need to go back to the ship, I'll bring it round to here so we don't have so far to walk to it. Apparently Moony has a message from Obi-Wan that he can't transmit to R2."

* * *

He walked out of the house and shifted to his Nemean Lion form before beginning to run back to the ship. With his sense of direction he quickly found it, and flew it back to the farm. There, he saw the message, and what he saw made him worry. Obi-Wan had discovered the Separatists on Geonosis but had been captured. Harry retransmitted his original message to the Council and waited for orders. They weren't long in coming.

Harry faced Mace Windu and silently seethed when he heard the Councillor's order to stay right where he was. Padme, and Anakin who had both heard the message, looked at him incredulously when he said, "We are going to obey orders and stay right where we are. There's no sense in walking into a trap, nor a war zone. Our mission is to keep you safe Padme, and a war zone is not safe." Anakin spun to face Harry. "Didn't you hear Ventress? We can stop this fighting if we go to Geonosis." Harry snapped back at him, "She's a Sith Anakin, we could very well be walking into a trap. I'm not about to risk it."

Then Padme pushed past both of them and sat down at the controls. "Whether it's a trap or not, I'm going to save Obi-Wan. If you two want to protect me then you'll just have to come along." Harry and Anakin looked at each other and then sat down, strapping themselves in. They ignored C-3PO's worried chatter behind them as they sank into meditation to calm themselves after the eventful day they'd had.

On Geonosis, Asaji Ventress, now known as Darth Sinistra, opened a call to Coruscant, more specifically to her master, Darth Sidious. "Master, Potter ruined our plans once again, Skywalker was leaning towards the Dark in our fight but Potter arrived and stopped him. I have planted the Geonosis information and they should be headed right for us now. They will die in the arena, along with Kenobi."

Darth Sidious considered the information before saying, "Very good my apprentice. Continue with our plans." Once the connection was cut the Sith Lord stood up and screamed, "POTTER!" He then spent the next half an hour pacing his chambers muttering about painful slow deaths for interfering Jedi.


	13. Chapter 11: Birth of the New War

Chapter Eleven: **Birth of the New War**

Harry was just bringing the ship in to land in one of the steam vents when he sensed Obi-Wan's presence in the complex. He then turned to his two passengers.

"Anakin take the controls, finish landing. I need to go find Obi-Wan." He then fixed the two with a stern look. "DO NOT go outside the ship. I will find Obi-Wan and get him back here; we do not need an all out fight. We need to get Obi-Wan out and find out what's happening here, not fight a war."

Barely waiting for nods of acknowledgement, Harry transformed into his Royal Eagle animagus form and flew into the complex. He hid in the shadows, darting from one to the other, always following Obi-Wan's Force signature. When he found it he swallowed a gasp. His friend and fellow Jedi was restrained by energy bindings that negated his Force ability as well. Harry was just about to transform and free him when two Geonosians came in. Harry couldn't understand what they were saying but he flew along behind the cart until they came to a door.

Hearing the roar outside, Harry felt sick. He now knew that Obi-Wan was being sent to the arena to be executed. 'They can't execute someone if their beasts are dead' he thought to himself. Killing the beasts wasn't something he wanted to do but if he was to ensure his friends' safety he needed to.

Obi-Wan was taken out to the arena and chained to one of the poles. Harry had already flown off in search of the holding pens so he wasn't around to see Padme and Anakin be taken out into the arena as well.

* * *

While Harry was flying off after Obi-Wan Padme and Anakin were sitting in the ship, fuming. Padme then got up and walked towards the exit ramp. Anakin sat staring until his brain processed what she was going to do.

"Padme, Harry told us to stay here. He's capable of getting Obi-Wan out, and" he stopped as Padme turned to face him. "Maybe I can find a diplomatic solution to this mess as opposed to sneaking in and kidnapping a prisoner" she snapped before stalking off. Anakin looked bewildered for a second before he dashed after her.

Walking through a door they found themselves in the droid making factory. The platform they were standing on suddenly retracted and Padme fell onto the moving conveyor belt. Anakin managed to hang onto a protruding piece of metal before he let go and fell onto the belt himself. He watched as Padme was taken away and then had to ignite his lightsaber and fight off several guards as well as watch out for swinging metal arms.

This didn't work so well as he found himself knocked backwards and his arm and lightsaber trapped by a piece of metal. He went through several chopping machines, only just avoiding the blades himself and when his arm was finally freed he looked at his dysfunctional lightsaber in disgust. Padme only just avoided being burned by molten metal thanks to R2 who had followed them. They soon found themselves prisoners of the Geonosians and were led out to be executed along with Obi-Wan.

* * *

Oblivious to all this, Qui-Gon Jinn was flying at maximum speed towards Geonosis, when he received the message that Obi-Wan had been captured. And If he knew his Padawan he would probably be there as well, which meant Padme and Harry too. He landed on the planet and made his way to where he could sense his former Master, the now Count Dooku was busy getting ready to go out and watch the _entertainment_. He turned as Qui-Gon walked in.

"Ah Qui-Gon, how are you today?" he said with false sincerity. Qui-Gon narrowed his eyes as he felt the Force around his former master darken a bit more. He then stepped forward, towards the former Jedi.

"Release Obi-Wan and we can discuss the Separatist concerns afterwards" he said evenly. Dooku looked surprised and then laughed. "My old friend, your technique is slipping. Obi-Wan has been sentenced to death by the Geonosian leaders, I can't do anything about it. I was going to watch the entertainment though, I foresee him putting up quite a fight"

Qui-Gon was about to retort when the snap hiss of a lightsaber igniting under his chin and a female voice hissed "I insist that you accompany us, Master Jedi"

He could do nothing now but glare as he saw a woman wearing a black robe and pale grey skinflecked with blue, it took him a moment to recognise her as Supreme Chancellor Palpatine's aide the Umbaran, Sly Moore.

Qui-Gon gritted his teeth but had no choice but to comply. He hoped that he could do something to save his former Padawan from up on the observation balcony. He walked out and stood beside Dooku, seeing with a sinking heart that his current Padawan and Padme were chained to two poles beside Obi-Wan. Scanning the crowd he saw no sign of Harry.

'_I suppose he sneaked off somewhere and avoided capture'_ Qui-Gon thought bitterly, which was unlike him but this was a very stressful situation. '_He was supposed to look after them and here they are about to die. Whose side is he really on anyway?'_

Just as Qui Gon was contemplating various reprimands for the younger Jedi Knight, the animals were released. There was confusion when four animals instead of three raced out and various screams and roars when the fourth animal attacked the cat like Nexu.

While Qui-Gon had been trying to negotiate Obi-Wan's release, Harry had been sneaking round the holding pens. He had dismissed the thought of killing the Reek, it was too large and too tough. Equally, he didn't want to get near the large green thing that looked to Harry as though someone had injected a praying mantis with a massive amount of growth hormone. That left the cat thing in the third pen. Just as Harry jumped into the pen though, the door to the arena opened.

* * *

The smaller cat, seeing the Nemean Lion behind it, fled, with Harry in hot pursuit. Out in the arena, the cat headed for Padme who was on top of her pole. It leapt up the pole and tried to climb up to escape Harry. Padme, however, jumped down, still holding onto her chain and kicked it off. It hit the ground and barely had time to squeak before Harry tore it apart. He then rubbed up against Padme and purred before racing off to help Obi-Wan deal with the praying-mantis-on-steroids. Anakin had managed to start riding the Reek so he was in no danger at the moment, Harry thought as he leapt up on the back of the green creature. His weight crushed the animal and sent it to the ground, where Obi-Wan grabbed a spear off one of the Geonosian guards and stabbed the creature through the top of the head, piercing the brain and killing it instantly.

Now there was just the Reek to deal with and Harry snarled as he faced it. Just before he could though, he sensed laser fire headed his way. He leapt sideways and transformed back into his human form, igniting his lightsaber as he landed. Working quickly he freed both Anakin and Obi-Wan's hands and then glared at Anakin.

"Two questions Padawan, one, where is my Force Lance, and two, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Anakin bristled and was about to reply hotly when Obi-Wan intervened.

"Recriminations later Harry, right now we have a problem to deal with" he said as there was the ominous sound of rolling metal and hundreds of destroyers and other droids came marching out. Harry looked round and swallowed, the odds were definitely against them.

* * *

Qui-Gon had looked incredulous as Harry appeared in his Nemean Lion Animagus form. Briefly he wondered if he was wrong to doubt him but then he remembered the overheard conversation on Naboo and he shook his head. He then turned sharply as Mace Windu stepped into view, and when his lightsaber ignited, so did hundred's of other Jedi lightsabers. Down in the arena the three Jedi looked up and mentally cheered as help arrived.

Chaos soon swallowed them as Jedi and droids clashed. Harry was in the thick of it, fighting in a way he hadn't since the destruction of Voldemort, totally single minded and focused. Droid after droid fell to his backup Lightsaber while Anakin and Obi-Wan used the components of his Lightstaff "_Your weapon is your life Obi-Wan says"_ Harry thought darkly even as his fellow Jedi fell around him "_I'll have their hides if that lightstaff is damaged"_. The deaths around him shook Harry to the core as he felt them through the Force. But Harry fought hard to honour their sacrifices, just as he once did, unable to shake the eerie sense of déjà vu as the battle continued. This was too much like the war from his own world, with too many deaths. Harry was about to take out a battle droid when he sensed a presence he hadn't sensed since his aborted trip to Yavin.

Spinning round he smiled grimly before raising his saber in a mock salute. Through the dust and noise of the battle around them, Jedi and Sith looked at each other, one with hatred and insanity in her gaze and the other with calm, icy determination. While positioning his lightsaber in a defensive postion, Harry said, "Hello Asaji, or should I call you Darth Sinistra?"

"Potter. You've interfered with our plans for the last time. My mistress has granted me the pleasure of defeating you."

Harry then smirked, before laughing out loud in her face. "Do you realize just how many different people and Dark Lord wannabes have said that to me throughout my life? I think that I should be insulted, because that was quite possibly the worst death threat I have ever heard." Harry started to laugh again, hoping to anger his opponent into the first move.

* * *

Qui-Gon felt his suspicions gain a little strength as Harry saluted the Sith, and then began to talk with her. He needed to bring this to the attention of the Council, and soon. Now though, he turned back to the fight, and moved to attack another droid.

* * *

Asaji, unable to control herself anymore, flew at Harry, her remaining curved hilted lightsaber flashing into existence in a upwards slash, intent on carving Harry in two. Harry concentrated on the Force, and flipped out of the way. As he moved, the battle droid that had been sneaking up behind him opened fire, only to have it be Sinistra rather than Harry it was attacking. It fell as Sinistra reflected its shots back at it, only to have to raise her blade to block a strike from Harry. "Not bad Potter, but you'll have to do better than that."

Harry smirked again, then released a pulse of force which drove her back. "Like this you mean?" He twisted and twirled, pressing his advantage and striking as much as he could. The two continued in the deadly dance, neither giving an inch. Harry decided to pull a few tricks out of his bag, and began to use his Apparation ability to jump around the battle field. He flashed out and in, blocking, striking, and slashing. Sinistra was unable to land a hit, but Harry was likewise frustrated. He felt his energy reserves start to lower from the constant Apparation and decided on a new tactic. Concentrating, Harry gripped the dragon decorated lightsaber hilt in his hand, and called on the Force to aid him. He apparated once more before he began spinning in a circle like a cyclone. His blade looked like a disk as he spun, raining down blows that the Sith was barely able to dodge. Asaji's sword flew from her grasp as the constant attacks weakened her grip.

Harry ignored the Sith or a moment as he consentrated on taking out the droids around him, thinking that it would have been a lot easier if he had his wand and could cast an explosion hex. He sliced the last one apart, and turned, only to see Asaji calling her blade, but with a push of Force energy, Harry blocked her blade with the wreckage of one of the blue battle droids. Harry pressed his advantage going for the final blow against the Sith.

Before he could however, he felt a prodding from the Force and ducked, just as Mace Windu sliced through the air, reflecting laser blasts back at the bounty hunter from Coruscant. That moment of distraction however, cost him, as felt Asaji called her lightsaber to her hand and brought it swiping down. He was able to dodge, but his weapon was not so lucky. The blade deactivated as she cut through the primary power cores of the blade. An inch to the left or right, she would only have destroyed the blade, but without the core, the weapon was useless. As he lay down he went to retrieve his Force Lance, only to remember that he had lent it to Anakin. Thinking back on it now, it was not such a bright idea.

Harry tried to get up, only to find a red blade pointing between his eyes. "Now who's pathetic Potter. You choose the wrong side, and now you will pay for it with your life." Sinistra raised the lightsaber, preparing to strike Harry down. He looked around, and stared as more and more battle droids appeared, and the Jedi were forced to stop fighting. Count Dooku began a speech, but Harry did not listen. He prepared himself, accepting death if it came. Suddenly, he felt something through the Force. It was as if the voices of his past were talking to him, and they were all saying one thing. "NO!" Harry acted on the feeling, and threw up his arm, focusing on dodging the blade even if it meant losing an arm. He felt the impact and closed his eyes, expecting to feel the burning pain as the blade his arm off. After a few moments of feeling nothing, Harry opened his eyes and looked. Asaji was staring at his arm in shock and fear, Harry followed her gaze and felt his mouth drop open.

Surrounding his arm was a green aura, and it had stopped the lightsaber. Harry reached rolled backwards to gain a little distance and try to find another weapon using the force. Through which he instantly felt a presence next to him, he turned his head slightly and saw the forms of his friends and family. His mum and dad, Sirius, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all looked at him. James looked at him and smiled. "Sorry son, but you have a life to lead before you can come here. Now get up, and take that bitch out. OW! Lily, quit that!"

Lily removed her hand from James' head and frowned at him. "Language, James." She turned to Harry and smiled at him. "Harry, your friends need you, your brother needs you, and Tayla needs you as well."

Harry nodded, feeling the love and compassion from them through the Force. Sirius stepped up next and after casting a quick look at James and Lily, smiled and turned back to Harry. "What James said kid. Give her hell." He faded out after that barely avoiding the swipe from Lily. She and James faded next, leaving Ron and Hermione to step up next.

"Harry, mate, you always find your way into these messes you know that?" Ron's goofy grin caused a small smile to appear on Harry's face. "Seriously, you have a life to live. Me and Hermione don't wan't to see you here with us for a good long time. You get here before you're over 100 and Hermione and I will hex you back to life just so we can curse you to oblivion again." Ron stepped back allowing Hermione to step up. Hermione smiled, and gave Harry a hug. "For once, Ron is absolutely right Harry. I want to see happiness in your life Harry. You deserve it." She gave him another hug. She and Ron faded, leaving only Ginny.

Harry looked at her, unable to look her in the eye. Feeling that he should apologize for having feelings for someone else, he began to speak. "Ginny…I ca-"

Ginny placed a hand over his mouth, effectively cutting off his speech. "Harry, what we had was special, but if you think that for one minute I want you to wallow in grief for the rest of your life every time you fancy a girl, then so help me when you do finally get here I'll use my Bat-Bogey Hex on you for ten years straight. Now get up and fight Harry." She gave him a kiss, and then slowly faded away. Harry's eyes were watery, then turned into hard glass with a cold fire underneath. He looked at Sinistra, who had fallen over in shock when the group had appeared. Around them the battle began anew as Master Yoda arrived with help from the clone army. With the echoes gone Asaji regained what little composure she had left and reactivated her lightsaber, moving in for the kill again. Harry shifted his weight and that's when he felt it.

Pressed against his back and digging into his spine, a weapon he hadn't used in two years, the trophy of his first victory over a Sith Lord, the one of a kind Type One Force Blade he had found on Yavin 4, the very same blade he had used against Exar Kunn.

'_Is coming back for more'_

In an instant Harry reached into his robes, drew the hilt and held it before him. He could feel the crystals inside the weapon as they began to gather his energy inside, needing only the spark within his mind to ignite it.

After a moment he felt the force energy rising along the hilt, building in the wide cup at the top while the gold crystal grasped in the claw at the base shone brightly before the cup exploded with light and a three foot long blade of blazing gold energy similar to the shape of a burning broadsword took shape.

With a determined look in his eyes, basked in the golden glow of the sword he rose to his feet with grace unheard of in a man, akin to a lion, then he looked at the now fearful Sith.

"Asaji, I swear on the on my soul and the souls of those I love, you will die here. Let's get it on."

Authors Notes:

Done.

next time the real party starts


	14. Chapter 12: Begun This Clone War Has

**A/N: I know I don't normally do this for Jedi Wizard, but I had a serious question. This is my first attempt at a LONG fight scene in the Star Wars Universe, not counting the small fight with Sinistra in the last chapter, and I would appreciate any feedback on how good or bad I did at pulling it off. Also, there is a certain hand gesture that Harry does around the middle of the chapter that might be confusing. For any that don't know, it is a backwards peace sign, which is the British version of flipping the bird.**

**Peace and Out,**

**Pwn Master Paladin**

Chapter 12: **Begun This Clone War Has**

Harry pulled the old Lightsaber into the attack-ready position, and stared down his opponent. With what he had come to call the Force Broadsword, he had a slight advantage, if only because of its…unique abilities. Unlike a traditional blade, which was cylindrical in appearance, this sword could be called an Excalibur look-alike, except it the blade was made of pure Force energy. As such, Harry could manipulate it, and make it take any shape he wished, although its traditional look was of a sword.

"You think a new weapon will give you the advantage Potter?" Sinistra's eyes betrayed her fear, despite her cocky speech. It was obvious she knew what the weapon was, and how dangerous it could be.

Harry smirked, and moved one step closer. When Sinistra raised her weapon slightly out of fear, he smiled a truly vicious grin. "I already have it." With that the battle was on again. Harry was attacking, dodging, and moving with a speed that gave the lie to his tired state. He rolled under a slash, and came up ready again. When Sinistra attacked with an overhead slash, Harry moved the Broadsword into an overhead position, and focused on the shape. It changed to his whim, and became a round shield that intercepted the Sith's blade. "You know what? This fight is getting old." Harry Apparated right behind Ventress and changed the shape again, reforming the sword shape. He slashed with more power than before, and it was only quick movements that Sinistra was able to block.

"What's wrong Potter? Getting tired?"

"No. Just bored." Harry focused on the Broadsword, feeding more and more energy into it. The color changed, getting steadily brighter and brighter. Eventually, it was such a blinding white that it difficult to look at. With his rapidly depleting energy, Harry gave a final shove, and cut through the other lightsaber's blade. Harry kept moving down, and Sinistra dropped her weapon as Harry sliced it in half. Sinistra tried to get away, but Harry called once more on the Force, dragging her back towards him. He sliced through the air, intending on ending this battle.

**

* * *

Qui-Gon watched as Dooku left the arena, heading for the transports. He went to follow them, only to find his way blocked by droids. _I can't stand these things sometimes._ He attacked and defended, but for every droid he took down, another seemed to step in its place. Eventually he defeated them, but Dooku was long gone. He jumped down from the seats, using the Force to slow his decent. He began moving towards Master Yoda and the Republic cruisers, intent and taking one to follow, when something made him turn around. As he did, he noticed Harry with his weapon in the air, was about to attack Master Windu! **Qui-Gon watched as Dooku left the arena, heading for the transports. He went to follow them, only to find his way blocked by droids. He attacked and defended, but for every droid he took down, another seemed to step in its place. Eventually he defeated them, but Dooku was long gone. He jumped down from the seats, using the Force to slow his decent. He began moving towards Master Yoda and the Republic cruisers, intent and taking one to follow, when something made him turn around. As he did, he noticed Harry with his weapon in the air, was about to attack Master Windu!**

* * *

**

Harry cursed luck, the fates, and every deity he could think of at the moment when he had to raise the blade up quickly as Mace and Jango Fett interrupted his battle yet again. He turned around, only to see Sinistra use the Force to push herself out of reach and begin running away. He watched as she called down a small speeder and jumped in, escaping.

Harry turned and glared at Jango, before grasping him in a Force grip and mentally nudging his mind into unconsciousness. He turned around and threw him over to the young Boba. Giving Master Windu a brief salute, he turned back to the boy. "Take your father and get out of here. For both of your sakes, pray that I don't regret my decision." Harry made his way over the transports, tired from the battle.

"Harry!" Not believing what he was hearing, he turned to the right, only to be crushed in the arms of Tayla. He had thought that Mrs. Weasley's hugs were rib cracking, but they had nothing on this. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you are alright."

"I'm fine Tayla, but I need to breath." The grip around his waist relaxed, but only slightly. "Really, I promise I'm fine. Sinistra is an overconfident and annoying woman, but I can handle her."

"You just don't get it Harry. I finally get the nerve up to completely disregard the code and within the next WEEK Master Yoda is calling for any Jedi that can to join a battle group/ rescue mission for you."

Harry, seeing no other way to calm her down, bent down and gave her a quick kiss. "Listen. I'm FINE, and to hell with the code. Somehow I don't think Master Yoda will mind."

Tayla laughed, and began to relax a little. She looked over Harry's shoulder, and stiffened back up. "Maybe not, but it looks like someone does."

Harry followed her gaze, and sighed as he saw Qui-Gon giving him a distinctly McGonagall like glare. Then he tensed up again, and tuned towards the direction Sinistra had gone. "I have to go after her."

Tayla pulled back from him, and opened her mouth to tell him not to, until she saw the look in his eyes. She closed her mouth, having seen that look many times before on the missions she had shared with him. She noticed Master Jinn walking up, and decided that there was only one thing to do.

Harry was pleasantly surprised when instead of the verbal tongue-lashing; he received a decidedly NON-verbal one. When they broke apart, he could not help the stupid grin that threatened to split his face in half.

Tayla smiled herself and then became serious. "Kick her ass, and there will be more like that when you get back." She walked off towards her ship and got onboard, trying to keep from worrying, and not succeeding very well.

Qui-Gon Jinn walked up to Harry, displeasure rolling off him in waves. "Knight Potter. You need to get on a transport. We can discuss your actions here when we get back to Coruscant."

"No."

"What was that?"

"No. Negative. Not happening. Take your pick. You have your mission, I have mine. I'm going after Sinistra."

"I am ordering you to get on a cruiser!"

Rather than respond, Harry raised the back of his fist to him, index and middle fingers in a V, before changing into his Nemian Lion form and flying off, leaving a fuming Jedi Master behind.

**

* * *

Harry was flying after Sinistra, using the Force and his animal senses to track the drive trail of the speeder. Judging by how much ground the speeder had covered, he was much faster in this form than it was. He could see off in the distance a small speck of light, so with a beat of his wings he increased his speed. In no time at all, he was right next to the speeder. With a mighty roar, Harry attacked the speeder. Landing on top, Harry transformed back and pulled the Broadsword. He made to cut open the cockpit, but an electrical shock jolted Harry, and Ventress pulled a corkscrew, flinging Harry off the speeder. ****

* * *

Obi-Wan, Anakin, Qui-Gon, and Padme rode in a clone transport, heading after Dooku. Obi-Wan wasn't sure what had happened to tick his former Master off, but whatever it was had done so in a very complete way. A blast from one of the Separatist ships rocked the transport, and Padme almost fell out. Obi-Wan acted quickly, using the Force to hold her in place while Qui-Gon and Ani both grabbed an arm. If he hadn't of been looking that direction already, he doubted that he could have caught her in time. ****

* * *

Harry transformed back into Leon in mid-fall, and allowed his animal side to take over. Ignoring the electrical jolts, he unsheathed his claws and tore the plates covering the engines off. Then with a roar he pulled the main core out. The speeder began to fall and Harry jumped off and watched Ventress ejected and landed 20 feet away. Harry flew at her and transformed in mid-flight. **

"Miss me Sinistra?" Harry shouted as he dived. Pulling the Broadsword he dived, planning on attacking and ending the battle. Unfortunately it appeared that Sinistra had a second Lightsaber hidden away in the ship. Surprised crossed his face at seeing the other blade, not having expected it. Sinistra took advantage of the situation and began attacking without pause, driving Harry back, not allowing him time to take advantage of the Broadsword's ability to change shape. Harry was forced back, but with a Force-assisted jump he once again took control of the battle.

**

* * *

"Dooku, stop! You're under arrest." Obi-Wan called out to Dooku, hoping to stall him. Amazingly, it worked. **

"You think so my young friend?"

"Your outnumbered my former Master. Even you can not handle three to one odds."

"Of course you're right. But three against two I can."

"Three against two-"Qui-Gon was cut off as Darth Paine dropped from her hiding spot and brought her red blade down. Qui-Gon jumped out of the way, pulling his weapon and engaging in a battle.

"Padme, go somewhere safe. We'll handle this." Padme nodded and went to find a craft they could use to get back as the cruiser they had used was sent to join the battle. "Ani, we'll take him together. He can't beat both of us." He pulled the piece of Harry's lightstaff as he saw Anakin do the same.

"You got it Obi-Wan." The two squared off, facing Dooku, and then rushed together, acting on instinct as they used the Force to know where one was at all times.

Qui-Gon jumped above Paine's weapon, bringing his own into a downward stroke. "You can't expect to win. The Dark Side is not more powerful."

"I know." This answer threw Qui-Gon, as most Sith claimed the Dark Side was the most powerful aspect of the Force. Pressing the advantage, Paine attacked again, driving Qui-Gon back, closer to the battle with Dooku. "Neither side is stronger than the other by themselves; it is the people that make them so. And my Master and I have gathered the best!"

Dooku and Paine jumped away from the battle, and focused on the Force. Ani sensed what was coming and jumped out of the way. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were not so lucky. The Force blast knocked both of them back. Qui-Gon was knocked out, but Obi-Wan crashed against a support beam. A jolt of pain surged through his body, and he fell, unable to feel his legs.

**

* * *

Harry moved without thought, allowing the Force to flow through him and direct his actions. Dodge, parry, attack, defend, all of it was no longer part of his own mind. He had realized his mistake. _I was trying to win, not actually winning._ He could almost feel the smack on the back of his head from Yoda's cane, and the trilling laughter of Fawkes as he cursed. After all the times that he had been drilled, he had forgotten the most important rule. _Do or do not, there is no try._ **Harry moved without thought, allowing the Force to flow through him and direct his actions. Dodge, parry, attack, defend, all of it was no longer part of his own mind. He had realized his mistake. He could almost feel the smack on the back of his head from Yoda's cane, and the trilling laughter of Fawkes as he cursed. After all the times that he had been drilled, he had forgotten the most important rule. 

Sinistra was getting desperate, allowing her fear and anger to cloud her judgment, attacking without allowing the Force to direct her. Harry waited and waited for his time, always moving, knowing that he would get his chance.

**

* * *

"Very impressive, young Skywalker. I can see why our Master is interested in you." Paine stood, gauging the Padawan in front of her. **

"Indeed, he is most impressive." Dooku moved his blade out to the side, pointing straight. "Perhaps now you can see that WE are the side to support in this war. Make no mistake that is what it has become now."

"As Harry would say…abso-bloody-lutely not."

"You say that now, Skywalker, what about if we offer some…incentive." Paine moved her hand, and made a pulling motion. A shriek came as Padme came flying out and landed on the ground. Paine approached quickly, leveling her blade against the Senator. "Join us, and commit yourself to the Dark, or she dies."

"PADME!"

"Don't even think about it Ani. You can NOT join them." Padme spoke from behind the blade, over the ominous hum from the saber as it moved closer.

"Make your choice Skywalker."

"Padme…I can't lose you…"

From behind Ani another Force shockwave exploded outward, knocking Paine away from Padme and disorienting Dooku. "Padme, here!" Obi-wan had used his arms to crawl away from the pillar and used the Force to throw the lightstaff piece to Padme. She caught it, and activated it, assuming a stance from a basic sword defense she had to learn in her duties as Queen over ten years ago. "Padme can take care of herself Ani, you take care of Dooku!"

Anakin nodded gratefully to Obi-wan, then moved after Dooku, attacking again as Paine tried to hit Padme. She may not have had the Force, but she was more than able to defend herself just by reading Paine's body movements. She was still at a disadvantage though.

Anakin tried to focus on the battle, but had to force himself to look away from Padme several times as Dooku fought attacked him. This was a difficult fight, and it was not wise to lose attention. Unfortunately, he did. Dooku saw his chance and attacked, destroying the blade and taking off Anakin's right hand. Anakin crumpled on the floor, in agony from the pain. He did the only thing he could think of and called out through the Force.

_HARRY!_

**

* * *

_HARRY!_ **

Harry jerked as Anakin's mental cry cut through the battle he was having with Sinistra. Seeing him recoil, Sinistra pressed the advantage. Harry grimaced as he fought back, then he felt it: The conviction that NOW was the time to act. He ducked under a horizontal slash from Sinistra and pulled his Broadsword into a tight arc, spinning around and finally ending the battle as he cut through Sinistra's neck. He shuddered as he felt the Dark energy leave her body, but then focused on his own power and searched out through the Force for Anakin. When he found him in pain, he refused to feel the fatigue his body was sending, and disappeared with a pop of Apparation.

**

* * *

"You fight very well Skywalker." Dooku panted as he recovered his breath. He moved to join Paine. "You have the same option now. Join us, or she dies." **

"Like Hell."

All heads except for the unconscious Qui-Gon turned to see Harry appear in the hangar, with a glare that would have made Snape proud. Harry moved his hands and pulled Padme away, towards him. "Get out of here, I can't fight them both worrying about you."

"Thank you Harry."

"Don't thank me, Ani over there called me here, I wouldn't have known otherwise."

"Impossible. You don't have a bond with him. Only siblings and Master/Padawan are able to hear each other through the Force." Paine looked at Harry as if he was some strange bug that she could squash without thinking.

Anakin laughed a hollow, pain filled sound as he moved out of the way. "Good thing he's my brother then, isn't it."

Harry turned towards Anakin, noticing the broken sword and cut off hand. "You get out of the way to. We can discuss what you did to MY weapon after I kick their asses." Anakin winced, but nodded and with the help of Padme moved Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon out of the way.

Harry turned on the remaining piece of his lightstaff, and called on the Force to form the Broadsword again. He took a two sword stance, facing Paine and Dooku. "Let's go."

Authors Notes:

Done.

Next time the real game beings


	15. Chapter 13: Harry Vs the Sith

**A/N: Once again, breaking form, but a couple of reviewers, specifically kame (an anon. reviewer) and Jay-F (signed), raised some excellent questions. I felt that we should address them, and knightblazer85, Padawan Lynne, and I came up with these responses.**

**To Jay-F:**

**About Magic and the Force: They are indeed the same thing within this fic. The reason that other Jedi do not use it is that they have not been trained, and neither Harry nor Yoda thought it necessary to show others, as it gives Harry an advantage for whatever situations arise. As for why he seems to have abandoned it, he has not, completely. The explanations about why he is not using it a lot will be in later chapters, probably the next one.**

**About Tayla: It will be explained about her actions, trust us.**

**To kame:**

**About Anakin's reaction to his step-father: HE only met the man briefly for one moment. He was also preoccupied at the time with making sure his mother was okay, and diverting the Tuskens, so he simply had forgotten about the man.**

**About Harry's past: Harry did indeed tell Yoda, along with Mace Windu, Master Mundi, and Adi Galia. However, these are the only Jedi that know his FULL history. The others have been given an outline (Think one of JKR's recap chapters). Each one of these Masters had a reason for knowing, for instance, Yoda as his Master and Adi Galia as his flight instructor.**

**About Qui-Gon Jinn and his suspicions: He is a complicated man. Having had one apprentice go dark (Zanatos for those that read the Jedi Apprentice series), he is almost desperate to keep Anakin, "The Chosen** **One", from following that path. Having only limited information and using what he knows, he has jumped to some conclusions. Whether he is right or not…you'll just have to wait.**

**Finally, About Ginny and Harry's relationship: You are correct, the relationship did indeed start out that way, but it eventually grew into more. With time they fell in love, so Harry was a little upset with himself for being what he thought of as unfaithful to Ginny with his feelings for Tayla. **

**Hope that cleared things up for everyone and I hope this is the last time I make you all suffer through long Author Notes.**

**Peace and Out,**

**Pwn Master Paladin**

Chapter Thirteen: **Harry Vs the Sith**

Harry approached calmly, his remaining lightstaff piece and the Broadsword in an easy stance, able to be moved swiftly to attack or defense with minimal effort. He slowly circled the two Dark Jedi; he would not give them the honor of calling them Sith, with a calculating gleam in his eye. This was not Harry Potter, Jedi Knight, nor was it Harry Potter, "brother" of Anakin Skywalker. This was Harry Potter, Champion of the Light, the only Jedi Wizard in existence, and defeater of Voldemort, Exar Kun, and most recently, Darth Sinistra. The appropriate term for the Dark Jedi was…

Fucked.

"So you're the Potter brat that has been causing my Master such problems." Paine was gazing at Harry, eyes scanning and judging Harry as she too held her weapon in base position. "I can see why he wants you gotten rid of. After all, anyone that could defeat my apprentice and still have the energy to face two opponents is either extremely powerful…or extremely stupid."

"So which is it Jedi Potter?" Dooku opted to be the one to offer the Dark Path. "Are you powerful enough to join us and our Master in his quest, or stupid enough to think you can face the both of us and live?"

Harry did not allow his expression to change, but did allow a small, humor-lee laugh to escape his lips. "First Sinistra gives me the standard death threats, and then you two give me the threat/offer of alliance. I'm curious, when you go Dark do you all get to together and come up with the speeches, or are you just to lazy to come up with something original."

"Stupid it is then." Dooku moved in a blur, expecting to take Harry by surprise. Instead, he collided with the shield form of the Broadsword and had to dodge back as the Lightsaber made an attempt to slice through him. "Not going to try to bring us back to the Light? It seems to me you require little help to join us."

"No, I'm just not as averse to killing as others are. Fighting in a war to save your family will do that to you." Harry changed the Broadsword again, this time changing it into a whip. He took advantage of Paine's apparent shock at the transformation and cracked it towards her. She barely had time to dodge out of the way, wisely realizing that if the whip was able to coil around her blade she could be disarmed.

Harry flicked the whip again; changing its shape back to a sword as it recoiled, then attacking the two Sith. It was apparent to him that unless something changed drastically, this was a lost battle. Harry was good, he knew it. It was not arrogance, just simple fact. Few Jedi could beat him when he had one weapon, let alone two. But these two were skilled, and had obviously been working together for some time. They were able to move together, never hindering the other, and Harry was still only one man.

Yet he could not leave. The Force was moving through him, telling him to fight and stay, and Harry was not foolish enough to ignore it. He KNEW he was not going to die today, no matter the odds. And so, despite being exhausted, out-numbered, and battle weary from the fight with Sinistra, he fought on. He pulled back, and surprisingly, the other two did as well. Harry waited, catching his breath.

"You can't expect to beat us both Potter. Sinistra was nothing compared to one of us, let alone two."

"I know."

"The why fight when you can't win."

"I didn't say I wouldn't win. I said that I knew Sinistra was nothing compared to you. I have someone waiting for me, and I fully intend to see her later this day."

"Your faith in your abilities is your weakness."

"And your trust in the Dark Side is yours. Either one of you could have been a great Jedi. You had the power to do things others would never be able to. Yet you threw it all away for a quick fix. Instead of greatness, you've become nothing more than some lousy addicted punks, on the same level as Death-Stick users. I will kill you if I have to, but you have my pity."

"We don't need nor want your pity, boy." Paine attacked, followed a second later by Dooku. Harry decided a change in tactics was in order, and pulled his cyclone maneuver again. With two swords it was even more effective than before, keeping him from being injured and driving the two Dark Jedi back. When they were against the wall, Harry Disapparated, and when he reappeared, he cast a wand-less Disillusionment charm, and focused on doing the same to his weapons. They still made noise, but in the hanger it was echoed by the steel and stone, making it seem to come from everywhere. He walked as quietly as he could towards the two, who had gone back to back to ensure that he could not attack them from behind.

'_Smart, for a couple of Dark Tossers.'_

He moved intent on ending this battle before his energy reserves left him. He slashed the two swords horizontally, hoping to defeat them both with one stroke, but they jumped above the blades and brought theirs down on Harry He moved his weapons into a x shape, catching the two blood red weapons in between them, 2 inches from his head. He could feel the heat on his scalp and wouldn't be surprised to find a few of his hairs had been char-grilled. He cancelled the charms, hoping to save energy and realizing that his opponents were too well trained to fall for that attack.

"Trying to hid and attack when we can't see you, Potter? Not very Jedi of you."

"I told you that I had no problems killing. I have before, and I will again. Not proud of it, but I would rather it be me than someone else. Plus the fact that it keeps some Dark Idiot from hurting innocents makes it worthwhile."

"Said well, my former Padawan."

Harry broke into a grin, realizing why he knew that the battle was not going to cost him his life. Master Yoda had arrived.

**

* * *

The battle had not taken long after that. In the few moments after Dooku moved to fight Master Yoda, Harry knew that every single one of the stories he had heard about his master's powers in the force and skills with a lightsaber were true. Despite being a quarter of his former Padawan's size, Master Yoda was able to match the old man move for move as he leapt through the hanger. Never staying in one place long enough for Dooku to make a hit.**

Harry's fight with Paine was less equal, for Paine at least. Without Darth Tyranus to back her up, Paine was easy pickings.

Over and over again Harry repelled Paine's desperate attacks, she had tried everything. Throwing machinery, force lightning, direct force attacks, nothing worked.

She glared at Harry between the sword lock he had captured her in with his two weapons.

"You wont win Jedi" Paine spat

"Assholes like you have told me that all my life" Harry smirked as he hurked her backward "AND I'M STILL HERE"

Paine screamed as half her ribs shattered violently when she collided with the wall.

"There is no pain, there is no doubt, there is no fear, there is no death, there is only the force" Harry quoted "The code of the Sith Lord Revan. And you my dear are no Sith"

"And what…makes you think that?" Paine growled as she climbed to her feet

"A true Sith knows no fear" Harry smirked as he moved towards her "And I sense much fear in you"

"You will NEVER defeat the power of the dark side" Sinistra hissed as she hurled a bolt of force energy at the cave ceiling over Anakin and the others

At the same time Dooku called on the force for the same purpose using several pieces of machinery.

Knowing that neither would be able to hold the rubble on their own, Harry and Yoda reached out with the force and caught the rubble just inches above Anakin's raised left hand as he tried to help.

In the seconds Harry had taken his eyes from Paine she ran for the ship. Followed quickly by Dooku.

When he heard the ship's repulser's fire Harry knew he had to do something, so he quickly and violently pushed through the force to drive the rubble into the rock wall behind Anakin and then ran for the ship.

It was already on its way out of the atmosphere by the time he limped across the hanger.

Glaring up at the vanishing vessel, the Force Broadsword gripped in his right hand his remaining lightsaber in his left Harry growled "Next time you die bitch" then went back inside to help the others.

* * *

Harry looked around while Master Yoda tended to the injured Jedi and Senator, hoping that he could find Anakin's hand so that the Healers could reattach it. Unfortunately, it appeared that it had been knocked out of the hangar or been destroyed by one of the Force pulses. Ani would just have to deal with a robotic replacement.

"You alright there Obi-Wan?"

"Fine Harry, thanks to you. I can move again if that's what you're asking. Qui-Gon is still out of it, and Anakin and Padme…"

"Are otherwise occupied." Harry turned a sweat soaked but smirking face towards the two who were engaged in what Ron would have called "_a damn good snog"_

"…That's a good way to put it."

Harry laughed, but it was apparent that he was tired from its ragged sound. "Oh I would love a butterbeer right now…"

"Butterbeer?"

"Favorite drink before I was sent here."

"Was it now? Firewhiskey, would Ihave said, from what told me, Fawkes has."

"You know, you can't really make death threats on an immortal bird, so I guess I have no choice but to let it slide." Harry turned an amused glance back to Padme and Ani. Obi-Wan followed his gaze, and threw his arms up in exasperation.

"Don't they need to breath?" He asked.

"Apparently not." Harry laughed, and then decided that as heart-warming as the scene was, he needed to break it up. "Oi, Skywalker! Get your arse of the floor!"

The couple broke apart finally, not moving away, merely separating their lips. "I'll have you know, Harry, that my ass is not on the floor. My ass is sitting on my legs, which are on the floor."

Harry laughed, and then moved to help the two up. Tired from their battles, the group moved onto a transport, with Obi-Wan carrying an awakening Master Jinn.

**

* * *

Harry lay back in the transport, comfortable in Tayla's embrace. It had taken a little for the nervous girl to do anything around Harry with Masters Yoda and Qui-Gon Jinn on the same ship, but Yoda himself had ended her nervousness for her by using a small push of the Force to move her into Harry's arms. Not that she was complaining, as she soon fell asleep. Harry, while tired himself, still had adrenaline running through his system, and was unable to get any sleep. Something was bothering him, and he couldn't place his finger on it.**

"Something troubles you, Harry?"

"Yes Master, but I don't know what. It's nothing to do with Dooku and Paine," Harry quickly said, as he caught the look in Yoda's eyes. "It's not even important; I just have the feeling that I used to get when I forget about something." Harry turned to look at the Tayla as she lay against his side, and his eyes caught sight of the remaining lightstaff p piece. "Wait…that's it!"

Yoda appeared puzzled; as Harry pulled the piece he had up, and called the broken piece from Anakin's bag. "Something to do with your Lightstaff, is it?"

"Yes. I am wondering why one of the pieces broke."

"Cut by Dooku's Lightsaber it was, Harry."

"I know that Master, but remember when I built the thing?" seeing Yoda nod, Harry continued. "I put runes on it. These runes allowed me to call it without having to see it, to keep the core charged longer, and to keep it form being damaged. Dooku shouldn't have been able to cut through it…unless…" Harry looked to the unmarked shaft of the former blade, where the runes were still clearly visible. The first two were fine, but the third…

Harry smacked himself on the forehead and the slumped back in his chair.

"I'm a bloody idiot"

"Wrong, something is, with the rune?"

"No the runes fine, but it's the way I wrote it. In order for it to work, I had to have the other side connected. I placed them when the staff was joined together, and wrote this one right on the connecting line with the other blade. It wouldn't work without the lightstaff being connected."

"Lucky you are, that had with you the Broadsword you did."

"Yes Master."

"Harry?"

Harry looked down at the now awake Tayla, who was staring back up at him. She blushed when she realized she had cuddled up to him in front of Master Yoda, despite the fact that Yoda had put her there, and asked, "Where did you get that…you called it a Broadsword, Master?"

"Not told her of the battle with Exar Kun, you have, Padawan?"

"No Master, I haven't." He turned to Tayla, and smiled down at her. "We have a couple of hours before we are out of hyperspace, you want to know?" Tayla nodded, and tried to sit up, only to find Harry's arm wrapped around her keeping her from moving. Blushing again, she turned her attention to Yoda, who merely chuckled, and then back to Harry. "Well, it started on Yavin 4, after I was attacked by who I thought was a Sith…"

* * *

_Flashback_

_Harry was tempted to fly above the giant Massassi trees, but knew if he did that he would loss his prey. So he folded his wings back and stalked on foot. He let the animal instincts take over, and used Leon_'_s sense of smell to follow the path that the Sith was leaving by using his Lightsaber. The smell of ozone in the air was a perfect trail for the Nemian Lion to follow. Eventually it came to a second Temple, and Harry paused. Something was…off about the place. _

_The sense of the Dark Side was concentrated here, more so than any other part of the forest. Harry changed back, and then moved cautiously towards the entrance, sinking into the Force to feel his attacker. What surprised him however, was that beneath the shadow of the Dark Side on the man, was that his soul was pure, and in pain. Harry had felt this before, back during the War of Hogwarts, when Ron had been under the Imperious curse. Whoever the real Sith was, he was using someone else to bring Harry here._

"**_Harry? Where did you go?"_**

"_I followed the guy that attacked me Master Jinn. I am at one of the Temples, not sure which one, but I was lured here. The man that attacked is being controlled. From the feel of him through the Force, he is being controlled by someone else, and that control is the only thing keeping him tied to this life."_

"**_Understood._** **_We shall be there shortly."_**

"**_Proceed with caution, you must, my Padawan. The Dark Side, I sense, drawing you to the temple."_**

"_Yes Master. I will be careful, but I need to go in."_

"**_Very well._** **_We shall join you shortly"_**

_Harry put away the comm.-link, and then moved forward into the temple. It was incredibly stupid, if Hermione had been there she would have never have let him heard the end of it. But he needed to. Something was in there, and Harry had to take care of it, alone._

_He steeped fully into the temple, and a string of glow panels lit up, a dark blue color. If Harry hadn't known better, he would have called the black-lights. He followed the path, and came upon a Great Hall in the middle of the temple._

"_So, at last someone with Force potential has come." The voice echoed around the room, coming from everywhere and nowhere at once. Harry's eyes scanned the room, and came to rest on the now clearly dead figure that had attacked him, slumped over, neck at an impossible angel. From the placement of his hands, it looked to be self-inflicted._

"_Who are you?"_

"_I am Exar Kun." A figure stepped from the shadows. Harry gaped, unable to clearly decide what to call this thing before him. It appeared as if it was a Force echo, yet instead of the blue color that was normally present, it was black, with a corporeal form, rather than see through._

"_Impossible. Exar Kun was defeated by the Jedi and the Republic fifty centuries ago."_

"_Indeed, I was defeated, and I would have died, had it not been for my faithful subjects. I drew all their life-force into me, and it allowed me to remain. Yet the effort destroyed my body. Now I am nothing more than spirit, though I am still able to connect with the Force. So I waited, my soul resting in my vessel while the rest of my spirit waited here for someone to come, searching with the Force for a weak-minded person I could manipulate. It is how I was able to…convince that fool over there to destroy the camp and attack you. Now that you are here, a much more suitable vessel for me is available."_

"_Sorry, but I have plans for this body." Harry's eyes were frantically searching the room. This was far too familiar to Voldemort. Harry had searched and searched for why Voldemort had survived the rebounding of the Killing Curse, and had found it. A Horcrux. Thanks to a memory acquired by Dumbledore, they knew that He had created two, being that the maximum number of times a soul could be split without causing insanity. Voldemort had wanted to create six, leaving his soul in seven pieces, and had not been pleased when Snape had told him that three pieces was the limit. The Diary had been one, as was the snake, Nagini. He had lost his powers, but he was still alive. It seemed that with Kun's sacrifice of an entire race, he had found a way to keep his powers._

_He searched, and searched….there! The Holocron had the same aura that Kun's spirit did. Harry paid half attention to Kun as he tried to think of a way to get it._

"_Your plans are insignificant to mine boy. I can see you are a Jedi. What better way for me to get my revenge than to destroy the Knights than from the inside" Harry watched as Kun's attention turned inward for a moment. Quickly he summoned the small cube forward to him, making it land in his outstretched hand._

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Making sure that when I beat you, that you stay beaten!" Harry ignited his lightstaff and cut upwards, slicing the Holocron in two and releasing that piece of Kun's soul into the Force. The spirit seemed to grow less corporeal as it screamed in pain._

"_You FOOL! I will kill you for this!"_

_Harry watched, slightly amazed as Kun called a weapon from the back wall. Harry was about to ask how he planned on wielding it, when it suddenly sprang to life. A deep, black and red beam sprang from the hilt, taking the shape of a broadsword rather than the cylindrical appearance that Harry was used to._

"_This, boy, is my greatest creation. A modified Type One Force Blade. It uses the very energy of the Force to create the weapon, rather than relying on a power core and crystal."_

"_Impressive."_

"_Yes it is." With that Kun attacked. The battle was vicious, Kun was pure spirit could not be cut and killed like a normal opponent, yet Harry was very much a solid human, and could be killed easily. He called out through the Force for Yoda. "**MASTER!"**_

"**_I am here Padawan. Defeat him, you must. Somehow blocked our way into the temple, he has."_**

"**_But how am I supposed to beat a freaking ghost?"_**

"**_Find a way, you must."_**

_Harry went back to the battle slightly worried now. How do you destroy a spirit? Then with a flash of insight, Harry did something that was incredibly good, yet incredibly stupid at the same time._

_He deactivated his lightstaff,_

_Kun laughed. "Giving in already child? I have not even begun!"_

"_No, not giving in, or giving up. I am winning." With that Harry reached out to the Force, and felt the distorted Dark energy that ran through the Type One Blade. He could sense it, and it was somehow tied to Kun. Not another Horcrux, but it was important. Harry began to flood the blade with Light energy, not noticing that a he did so a golden aura surrounded him. _

_Kun felt the pull on the blade and gripped it tighter, thinking the young Jedi was trying to summon it. "That is not going to work either, nor is your little light-show!" He attacked, but his blade was stopped by the Force shield that Harry had unknowingly used. When the Blade struck, Kun got a new look at his weapon, and cried in agony as he felt something in him breaking up. "What is this power?"_

_The blade was no longer completely black and red, but was spaced with golden light throughout. He looked down at his body and noticed that for every hole that appeared on the blade, another appeared on his body._

"_You have been gone from the Force for to long Exar Kun. It is time you went back." Harry's eyes were glowing know, a vibrant emerald color twinkling in a way that put Professor Dumbledore to shame. He pushed more Light energy into Kun's form and the Blade, straining from the effort._

"_NNNOOO!" With a last cry, Exar Kun, Dark Lord of the Sith, left this existence and Harry slumped to the ground. With Kun gone, the oppressive darkness that had seemed to hang over the entire moon was lifted, and Harry felt his Master and Qui-Gon come in as unconsciousness claimed him._

_End Flashback

* * *

_

I woke up in the hospital about a day and a half later, and Yoda gave me the Broadsword and Fawkes insisting. The over-cooked turkey was pretty insistent about it actually." Harry cut himself off, or rather, the sharp tap to the back of his head from Master Yoda's cane did.

"A good thing, it was, that he did."

"Yes Master. Right now though, I am tired of recounting war-stories. I am just ready to get some rest."

"Not quite Harry." Obi-Wan had awoken about half-way through the tale, and was staring at him sympathetically. "We still have to go to the council and give our reports."

"We do?" Harry turned to Yoda, and seeing the little green Master nod, slumped back in his chair. "Gggrrreeaaattt."

* * *

Done.

Next time things come to a head with Harry and Qui-Gon


	16. Epilogue: One Step is All it Takes

**A/N: My entire fault, don't blame knightblazer85 or Padawan Lynne. ****I offer my fullest apologies for the late-ness of this chapter, and offer my head on the chopping block to any flames you wish to send about the matter. However, before you get a mob to come kill me you should consider that I am one of the primary writers. **

**Anyway, this is the last mile boys and girls. Look for Jedi Wizard 3 to come out soon. **

**Peace and Out, **

**Pwn**** Master Paladin **

Epilogue: **One Step is All it Takes **

It was a relatively peaceful and routine debriefing that was happening in the Council Chambers of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant the night after the return from Geonosis. Harry, Qui-Gon, Anakin and Obi-Wan were standing in the centre of the Chamber and each took turns to give their reports.

Harry had told the Council members of his fight with Darth Sinistra and the fact that he had killed her. He also told of how he'd felt Anakin call through the Force and had gone to help him. He had finished his report and then stood back, waiting patiently while Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon and Anakin gave their reports. Just as they turned to go after being dismissed, Qui Gon turned back.

_"I have a bad feeling about this"_ Harry thought to himself. He had caught the Jedi Master looking at him somewhat suspiciously several times, since Anakin's vision about Padme on Naboo, but hadn't talked to him about it. He wondered what was going on. Qui-Gon's next sentence shocked him, and everyone else present into open mouthed silence.

"I have reason to believe that Knight Potter is at risk of turning to the Dark Side" Qui-Gon announced. In truth, he had little more than suspicion, and Harry had never actively shown any signs of possibly turning but his reticence in talking about his past, his actions on Geonosis, and the skills he had shown when he'd first come to the Temple, made the Master suspicious, even if he didn't want to be. Anakin was the first to react.

"Master, you can't seriously believe that! Harry's nothing like the Sith we've seen. He's helped me control myself and been a big brother for me. I refuse to believe that he'd turn. "

Harry sighed in relief that at least his "little brother" didn't believe the ridiculous statement that he'd turn to the Dark. He was further relieved when Yoda's voice reverberated in his mind in an emphatic statement of his own.

_"Neither do I my Padawan, wrong Qui-Gon is, see that he will." _

_"Thank you Master but I don't see how we can make him see that"_ Harry replied. He got his answer when Yoda climbed off his chair and walked towards the quartet in the middle of the Chamber.

"Turn, my former Padawan will not, Qui-Gon. Unfounded your accusation is, and unfair. See this you will."

The other Council members along with Obi-Wan and Anakin looked on curiously as Yoda approached Harry and poked him in the shin with his stick, thereby getting Harry to kneel in front of him. Qui-Gon looked at the two with confusion, as Yoda was currently whispering in Harry's ear. The young Knight sighed and then nodded, complying with whatever the elderly Master had suggested to him.

Standing, Harry summoned his Pensieve, and set it on one of the unused chairs. He then gave a brief explanation of what it was and how it worked. The Council looked intrigued and Fawkes, who had been sitting quietly on the back of Yoda's chair, fluttered over to Harry and sat on his shoulder, trilling quietly to the Knight and giving him strength. Harry then looked at Qui-Gon and straightened his stance, not willing to appear hurt or upset in front of his accuser. In a cold tone of voice he began his defence.

"Master Jinn, what exactly led you to think that I would turn Dark?" he asked, his eyes cold and hard. Qui-Gon looked at him and began to think that he had just made a very large mistake.

"I overheard what you were saying to my Padawan that night on Naboo when he had a vision of Senator Padme being kidnapped and tortured. You mentioned that you used to have visions like that too, sent by a Dark Lord on your world. The fact that you were connected to this Dark Lord by a mind link and the other fact that you won't talk about your past leads to the conclusion that you might have killed this Dark Lord in order to take his place."

Harry growled at this, and reined in his temper with difficulty, although he was helped by Fawkes who sang to him to calm him down. Then the phoenix went on the offensive. Bonded to Yoda he may be, but Fawkes always had a soft spot for Harry, and would defend him with everything he had. Launching into the air the magnificent bird flew straight at the Jedi Master who had dared to hurt his friend and used his fire capabilities to singe Qui-Gon's hair and beard. While putting out the fire kept him occupied, Harry used the distraction to pull himself back under control enough to respond. He couldn't keep a straight face though when he saw that Fawkes' attack had singed Qui Gon's eyebrows completely off.

Once he'd stopped chuckling, he turned serious once again and formulated his response in a cool tone that implied that anyone who dared to call him a liar would be in for a hard time.

"Master Jinn, that information that you overheard was meant to help Padawan Skywalker see that I could help him deal with his own vision. The mind link between my self and Voldemort was created the night he killed my parents and then tried to kill me, and left me with the scar on my forehead. I don't talk about my past because it's painful to remember. However, if you need proof to believe that I am not about to become the very thing that I swore to destroy, and in fact, have destroyed, well, I will give you it.

Harry turned and walked to the Pensieve, and raised his hand to his temple. Long silvery strands of memory flowed from his head to the bowl and it was full when he finally finished. Turning to look at the Jedi gathered in the Chamber, Harry said in a tone that was somehow cool and yet conveyed a lifetime's worth of pain at the same time "You want proof, here it is. Welcome to my past life."

He had set up the Pensieve so that instead of going into the bowl; the memory would project above it. The memories started the night Hagrid told Harry that he was a wizard, and continued through his Hogwarts years and the Final Battle. Harry had left out nothing, including his time with the Dursleys, which, he explained in an emotionless voice, was almost an exact parallel of Voldemort's early years. The Jedi were quick to grasp the fact that if Harry's and Voldemort's early life were almost a mirror image and Harry had stayed true to the Light, then Qui-Gon's accusations were indeed untrue and ultimately unfair.

Qui-Gon himself was horrified. He was feeling more and more foolish with each memory and feeling his respect for Harry growing by leaps and bounds. For the young Knight to have gone through so much pain in his life, and still not have turned or given up, was remarkable. He now realised why Harry hadn't chosen to talk about his past and knew that it was a valid reason. He also realised that of the two of them, Harry was indeed more uniquely qualified than he was to help Anakin with his visions.

The memories stopped after the Final Battle and the voice that had spoken to Harry right before transporting him into the Republic and Harry looked Qui-Gon, his eyes no longer cold, but radiating pain.

"Are you satisfied now Master Jinn or do you still believe that I'll go Dark?" he questioned. Qui-Gon mutely shook his head, not able to speak yet. Obi-Wan, seeing his former Master's inability, stepped forward.

"Harry, we thank you for showing us that. You didn't have to but you did anyway. I don't think any of us in this room believe that you will turn Dark, most of us" here he looked at Qui Gon, "didn't anyway, and this has just cemented that opinion."

Harry nodded to his friend gratefully "Thank you Obi-Wan, now, if nobody minds I'd like to be alone for a bit. I'll see you later."

The Council members nodded and Harry made his way out of the doors, hearing the explosion of sound behind him as various Council members made their opinions of Qui-Gon's behaviour towards him very clear, and using very explicit language to do it. Harry walked until he reached the room with lots of gardens and a huge waterfall. He'd always found this particular room in the Temple to be calming for him. Closing his eyes he began to meditate, seeking to calm himself and sort out his thoughts on what had happened. Fawkes, who had left the Council Chamber with him, began to sing softly and soon Harry, who was stressed out and frustrated from the reporting of the Geonosis mission and then having to relive his past in order to defend against an unfounded accusation by someone he thought was a friend, abandoned his meditation and powered up his Broadsword.

He stepped into the clearing reserved for sword practice, and began to move through the different techniques he had learned. The few other Padawans and initiates in the garden gave him a wide birth, as the attacks became more and more aggressive. Harry desperately wished for his wand, so he could conjure some practice dummies. While Magic and the Force were one and the same, it still took years and years to reach the level of Master. Levitation, summoning, all required concentration and effort, which is why most Jedi only used them when they were not in a violent situation. That was one of the reasons he had told Count Dooku that he could have truly been a great Jedi. To be able to have the concentration to throw that pillar while fighting Master Yoda showed great control and power.

Wands, Harry had come to believe, were not so much a crutch, as they were an aid. The movements and incantations were needless, merely a way for you mind to associate what you wanted to happen to a certain pattern. Eleven year olds, when they first entered Hogwarts, were shown magic being performed by their teachers and so assumed that they could do the same, eventually. They instinctively believed that what was said would happen, would, and the Force responded to their unknowing call when they cast the proper spell. While this made many things easier, it was also a terrible tragedy, as most magical humans forgot about wand-less magic.

Every witch or wizard back on Earth could have learned wand-less magic if they had put in the effort. Harry had done so; desperate for any advantage that he could get in the war with Voldemort. He had learned to do several relatively easy tasks, mainly ones that would help him in the war. If he was found without a wand in a situation he was unable to handle, he could Apparate, create a Portkey, or transform into one of his Animagus forms and flee. If they had wards that could block all of these abilities, then he could change his clothes, transfiguring them into something much different than he had previously had on, and apply a glamour charm to hide his distinctive eyes and hair. He could also do a few other charms and hexes, such as the shrinking and enlarging charms but that was all.

All of this passed through Harry's head as he sank into the repetitive motions of the familiar techniques, calmed by the motions and Fawkes' song. He slowly lost the tension and frustrations from the days events, until, with a final sweep of the Broadsword, Harry was back under control. He shut down the blade, focusing in on the phoenix still singing softly.

_"Thank you, my friend." _

_"It was no problem. Just as in the Chamber, I shall aid you whenever you need me." _

_"Thank you Faw-" Harry_ cut himself off as Fawkes moved his body into a more comfortable position on the tree. As he did so, Harry noticed, almost as if for the first time, the red-gold color of Fawkes. He found himself drawn on memory lane again, back to a dusty shop, with a rather creepy old man. He could still hear Ollivander's voice, as he described the wand. _"Holly and phoenix feather."_

Phoenix feather…

Harry smacked himself on the forehead before letting out a stream of curses, which amounted to the phrase: "I'm an idiot", with a few more…interesting adjectives thrown in.

_"What is it, hatchling?" _

_"Your friend is a complete moron Fawkes." _

_"Why do you say that?" _

_"Well, I have wanted a new wand, since my old one burnt out. Unfortunately, I couldn't get one, since there would be no way to check its compatibility with me." _

_"Yes…" _

_"Fawkes, did Dumbledore ever tell you who had the wands with your feathers as their core?" _

_"Of course.__ Riddle…and you." _

_"You see where I am going with this?" _

_"Harry?" _

_"Yes Fawkes?" _

_"You're an idiot" _

_"Yes Fawkes" _

The phoenix trilled in amusement. Had he been human, he would have been rolling on the ground with laughter. Still trilling, he took flight, and dropped a new feather into Harry's hand. _"Use it well, my friend. What wood do you plan to use?" _

_"None.__ Dumbledore, before he died, told me that the wood did not matter, that it was the core that was the most important. __Ollivander just used different types of wood so that he could charge a few extra Galleons when he needed to. Crafty old codgers, the both of them." _

_"Then what will you use?"_

_"I'm not sure, perhaps some kind of metal, or I may add it to the Broadsword." _

"Mind sharing with me what that overcooked Gondark is saying, Harry?" Harry turned around and found himself face to face with Anakin. He had been so immersed in his practice and talking to Fawkes he had not noticed him approach at all.

"Oh, just the usual. Insulting my intelligence, offering advice, that sort of thing"

"Ah. So…what's with the feather?"

"This Ani is one of Fawkes feathers."

"I got that, what is it for?"

"Remember when I told you I used to have a wand that let me focus the Force more easily?"

"Yeah…"

"Fawkes' tail feather or any Phoenix really, allows access to the Force by bringing out your own abilities and making it easier to use them. Using this…" Harry turned his head and looked at the preening bird, "It's time for me to bring back a few old tricks" Harry's grin was absolutely feral as he turned back towards Anakin.

_"The next time we meet Paine, I plan on having an advantage. And I will use it"_

"Harry? You alright there?"

Harry snapped out of his internal musings and turned back to Anakin "Sorry, I tuned out for a moment. Anyways, what did you come down here for?"

"Two reasons. One: to see if you had calmed down from Master Jinn's comments; and two: to ask you a favor."

"Master Jinn?"

"He is my master, and I respect that, but he has lost a lot of my respect after what he did." Anakin held out a bottle of water he had brought, seeing Harry was tired and looked like he could use it.

"Thanks Ani, and not just for the water. What favor did you need?"

"Be my best man?"

Harry nodded without thinking as he took a sip, and then did a classic spit-take as Anakin's request went through his mind "WHAT?"

Fawkes was not the only one laughing now, as Anakin was rolling on the ground, clutching his sides from laughter "Oh…man, you should see the look on your face!"

"Yes, yes, very funny. Now quit changing the subject and tell me what's going on."

Anakin, still chucking went into the events that had lead to a decision of marriage "…So when it looked like we were going to die anyway, she admitted that she felt the same way that I did. The Council said that I was to escort Padme home, along with you if you could be convinced to come along. Normally Qui-Gon would, but the Council is not very happy with him at the moment."

"I'd imagine so, if the explosion of noise when I left is any indication. How did you get Master Jinn to agree to this?" Anakin went quiet very quickly, and Harry turned a suspicious eye towards him "Anakin…"

"You know what would happen if the Council found out about this Harry If Qui-Gon approved it, without telling them, then he would be in trouble as well. We may be having a difference of opinion, but he is still my Master."

"Yeah…I know. Let me guess. If I hadn't asked, then you would have said that you made me believe it had been approved, so I wouldn't either, right?"

"Right in one."

"You've been hanging around me to much Ani, putting all others before yourself" Harry sighed, and ran a hand through his already rumpled hair. He looked back to Anakin, the hope present in his eyes, and a steely glint of determination appeared in his own "Hand me your com-link."

"Why?"

"Now" Anakin handed the com-link over without any further questions. Adopted brother he may be, but Anakin knew better than to ask Harry to explain himself when he had THAT look in his eyes "Thank you."

Harry flipped on the device, getting in touch with the Senate's main communications center. "Connect me to Senator Amidala's quarters please."

The tell-tale sign of a connection being made and a voice answered from the other end. _"Senator Amidala's room.__ I'm sorry, but the Senator is not taking any calls at the moment. If you would like I can take a message."_

"Tell the Senator that it is her future brother-in-law, and that it's important. I think she will want to take this."

_"One moment"_ Harry could hear voices in the background, and then Padme answered.

_"Harry? Is that you? I take it that Anakin told you." _

"Yes he did. Can you meet me at the Council Chambers?"

_"What for?"_

"You were right. A secret like that kept between the two of you would destroy you both from the inside out. I want you to come to the Council with me, Tayla, and Ani so we can convince a bunch of old men they are wrong."

_"I see. And if we can't?" _

"We go ahead with your plans anyway, only you have someone else in on the secret, making that much easier to bear."

_"…I'm on my way." _

"Understood" Harry cut off the com-link, and turned in time to see Anakin land a flying tackle/hug that knocked the wind out of him.

"Thank you Harry, you have no idea how much this means to me."

"No, but I think my ribs do" Anakin pulled back, but the excitement was still in his eyes. "Let me call Tayla and the four of us will make out case" With that, Harry turned back to the com-link…

**

* * *

"A reason you have for this meeting my old Padawan" Master Yoda said as the door to the small meeting room near his and Harry's old quarters closed.**

"I asked for the meeting Masters"Anakin said as he stepped forward "To discuss a problem I have at the moment"

"A problem?" Qui-Gon asked

"I've broken the code master" Anakin sighed "And formed a romantic attachment"

A moment of silence passed as Master's Yoda, Windu, Mundi, Alia and Ti gazed at the Padawan.

"You realise the implications of this do you not Padawan Skywalker?" Master Mundi asked "You could be expelled from the Jedi Order. Your career on this planet would be over"

"I know that Master Mundi" Anakin said as he took Padme's hand in his own "But we both feel that it would be better than living a lie"

"Before you expel him Masters" Harry said "Do me a favour"

"Speak of your favour, my Padawan" Yoda said with an intent look

"Look at Anakin" Harry said "And I mean really look, and tell me you don't see what I see"

Yoda looked to his former Padawan for a moment before looking at Anakin.

He quickly had to look away at the pulsing waves of the force that surrounded the Padawan and the Senator.

The waves were no longer erratic as they had once been when he looked at the Padawan, they flowed, smoothly like a river, swirling around him like a warm summer breeze.

In that brief moment Yoda saw that Anakin Skywalker was the Chosen One, and that one day soon, with the help of Senator Amidala, Balance would return to the force.

_"You see it too don't you master?"_ Harry asked _"The way the force surrounds them, permeates them"_

_"See it I do"_ Yoda agreed _"But more I sense also" _

_"He is in danger"_ Harry replied _"Darth Sidious wants him as an apprentice. He has already tried to kill his mother and Padme several times in the last month alone, and if he can't have an apprentice he'll kill him and anyone who gets in his way"_

"What suggest do you?" Yoda queried

"Sidious knows that Anakin has feelings for Senator Amidala" Harry answered "I say we use that"

"How?" Qui-Gon asked

"It's well known that a Jedi can't be in romantic relationship" Harry replied "If we make it known that Anakin has been expelled from the order, thereby ending his training in the force…"

"Sidious won't perceive him as a threat anymore" Mundi concluded "That's a very thin guess"

"Not if I retire from the senate" Padme said

"Padme" Anakin protested

"Look at it this way Ani" Padme smiled as she placed her other hand on the back of his human hand "If I'm no longer a member of the senate, we can go back to Naboo and disappear" Anakin opened his mouth to protest "Anakin. It won't do much good if you're expelled from the order and seen with me with wedding rings on our fingers"

"Anakin" Harry said "Do you remember that day of the Boonta Race, out on the desert? Do you remember what you felt when he held the lightsaber to Sinistra's throat"

"I wanted to kill her" Anakin replied "Something inside me wanted to make her suffer, to torture her slowly until she screamed for mercy"

"The dark side permeated that place that day masters" Harry said "If I hadn't stopped him, Anakin would be on the way down a long and slippery slope with nothing to stop him" then Harry looked towards Anakin "Sidious knows your two weaknesses, Padme and Shmi. And given the chance he will use them to get what he wants my old friend"

"What does he want?" Anakin asked

"He wants you" Padme said "And he has already tried to get you, but Harry has stood in his way"

"It seems that I'm more of a threat to him now, especially since I killed a Sith apprentice and went toe to toe with two Sith Knights in that hanger. Paine had to fight dirty to escape"

"What're we supposed to do then?" Anakin asked "If I stay I put the order and my family at risk, if I leave they're in more or less the same danger"

"Unless we give them a new target" Harry smirked feraly

"A new target?" Master Alia asked

"Me" Harry answered simply "If we make it known that I have clues as to the true identity of Darth Sidious, which I do by the way, he'll come after me with everything he has, not knowing that I can become almost anyone I desire, I can disappear into the Republic with Moony and the Marauder and be the ultimate fly in Darth Hidious' ointment"

"Darth Hidious?" Mace chuckled

"What?" Harry grinned "I did the same thing with Tom during the war. I spent hours at a time thinking up insulting names for him"

"Back to the original problem" Qui-Gon called "What shall we do about my Padawan?"

"Well he _has_ broken the code" Harry said "There is no denying that, it wouldn't be fair for us to treat him any different than I expect you'll treat Tayla and I"

"Technically you haven't done anything wrong" Mace smirked "You swore the oath of the old code, which permits attachment"

"Good point" Tayla smirked as she pulled the taller raven haired Jedi into a searing kiss, which left him with a goofy smirk on his face.

"As Harry said" Anakin continued "I broke the code" then he unclipped his lightsaber and handed it to Master Windu "If it comes down to a choice between being a Jedi and protecting my family, my family will always win out"

"Another option we have" Yoda smiled as he looked up from stroking Fawkes "Allow the Sith to believe their target is gone we can…but in secret we train him"

"Master" Harry said, breaking from his stupor "Are you seriously suggesting that we allow everyone to believe that Anakin has left the order? But continue to train him at the same time"

"A good idea it is" Yoda chuckled.

To which Harry howled in laugher "It's not just a good idea Master, it's the ultimate sucker punch. The Sith will believe Anakin's training has ended, but three or four years down the line he could be more powerful and more skilled than any Jedi. Especially with the tricks I can teach him"

"We'd have to make it official though" Mace smirked "He would have to lose the braid"

"That'll be no small loss" Anakin laughed.

"Decided later, Anakin's fate will be. For now, interested I am in Harry's suspicions."

"Yes Harry, you mentioned something about a possible clue to Hidious' identity?" Adi Galia, it seemed, appreciated the humor in the new name of the Sith Lord.

"Yes I do. My scar has been acting up again, and that combined with other things has made me suspicious. Until I am surer though, I do not want to say anything that could unjustly ruin someone. Just keep a close eye on the Senate and the Chancellor."

"It's always a good idea to keep an eye on the politicians anyway; no offense Senator" Mace Windu looked over at Padme, a small nervous smile when he realized that he had insulted her.

"None taken Master Windu. I am not a fan of them myself much."

**

* * *

The wedding was small, no one but the Jedi, the senator, the droids, and the chaplain. But it was in a perfect setting. The setting sun in the background cast thousands of colors around, and had Harry wishing that he still had Colin's camera to take a picture. He felt his eyes start to water and try to hide the fact. Unfortunately, Tayla noticed.**

"Don't tell me the Great Knight Harry Potter is actually crying?"

"And if I am?" Harry had long ago given up lying without a reason, and considering that Tayla was his…girlfriend he supposed was the right word, he decided to forgo his pride and just own up.

"Nothing, just wanted to see if you were going to be all _'I'm a man'_ and try to hide your emotions"

"No point in it really. What about you? You are certainly acting more like yourself, rather than the nervous girl you have been these past few weeks.

"These past few weeks I thought I was in danger of getting kicked out of the order. When Yoda didn't seem to care it lifted the anxiety from me, anxiety YOU could have saved me from if you had told me the old code allowed attachments."

"It was news to me too, Tayla Soun, so don't act like I'm the bad guy here."

"Relax Harry."

"Tayla…with my plans of making Sidious come after me instead of Ani, you realize that he will come after you too, right? He will try to use you the same way he used Shmi and Padme"

"I know Harry. I plan to stay at your side anyway, so don't try and push me away.""I won't. I swear on the Force I will stay by your side, as long as you will have me" Then, an unexpected aura surrounded the both of them. The aura pulsated, beating in time with their hearts, connecting the two Knights with golden strands of light. And then, just as suddenly, it disappeared, leaving the two with shocked expressions on their face.

_"What in the name of Sokar was that?" _Harry heard a voice say in his mind, and recognizing the voice, sent out a mental call.

_"Tayla?"_

_"Harry?" _

"What's going on?" They both said out loud at the same time. Harry concentrated on his own mind, and there it was, a connection similar to the Padawan Bond, yet at the same time it was different. This was not a bond of a master and a subordinate, but a bond of two equals, with the same intents and purpose in life. He felt a presence inspecting it as well, and turned to Tayla "Do you see it?"

"Yeah, but…it's like no bond I have ever seen"

"I know, it's a bond of equals, not of a Padawan/Master or family. What hap…" Harry cut himself off as he thought back on what had transpired previously "Of course! An Oath!"

"An Oath?"

"Back on Earth, wizards used to make bonds and agreements, sealing them with a binding Oath. It went "I swear by magic…" and then whatever was being discussed and agreed on. The only way that the oath would work is if magic itself viewed the people involved in the oath to be telling the truth. And since magic and the Force are one and the same…"

"You swore to stay by me as long as I have would have you, and I was just about to do the same. The Force must have made our new bond."

"Or perhaps you two are just soul mates" Harry and Tayla turned to discover they had an audience consisting of Anakin and Padme "Any chance you could tell me what you did so that Padme and I can do the same?"

"I wish I could Ani, but the only way it would work is if Padme had Force potential."

"Damn. Well, that explains why neither of you know what this new bond really is. The Jedi have been forbidden for years to form attachments.So, no relationships, no bonds."

"You may be right Ani" Padme turned her head up towards the sky, and the rest of the quartet did the same. By now it was dark and filling with stars "What happens next for us?"

"I'm not sure Padme. But whatever it is, we will face it together. All of us" Harry clasped Tayla's hand and put his arms around Anakin's shoulder, while Anakin did the same with Padme and Harry "We are stronger together, and as corny as it sounds, Sidious has nothing against our combined strength.

"Let the Dark come, we will always stand in its way, pillars of the Light against the fires of Koriban"

* * *

Off to the side, outside the view of the new family, eight ghostly figures stood watching.

"Think they'll be alright?" Remus asked

"I've known Harry since we were kids" Ron said "He may have gotten older and he may have got some new skills. But he's still the same hard headed bastard I always knew. He'll die before he lets anything happen to his family"

"Precious to him, family is" Yoda agreed "But stronger he is, his family he is with"

"I almost pity the galaxy when he finally decides to take an apprentice" James smiled "He'll pass on everything he knows to the kid and make him the most powerful Jedi in millennia"

"What I don't get is why he didn't say who he believed the Sith Lord was" Lily mused "He's most likely right"

"But the problem is" Ron began "One: the republic just started a war, and Two: he's been on the wrong end of unfounded accusations before. Until he has solid proof to back up his instincts, he can't bring anything to light. But when he does. All hell will break loose"

"Hmm" Yoda mused as the figures faded away "Plans my Padawan is forming. Both for the Jedi and for himself. Correct I was, ten years ago, great change my Padawan will bring to the Jedi"

**There's moments in your life that make you, that set the course of who you're gonna be. Sometimes they're little, subtle moments. Sometimes, they're not. I'll show you what I mean**.

As one journey ends another begins. Harry Potter is about to enter another war, which may claim more than just his life. If the Sith prevail it may consume all light in the universe.

Let's see how Harry handles his first Intergalactic War in **Jedi Wizard II.5: Rise of the Clone Wars**

May the force be with you.


	17. Message to the Fans

Hi there Jedi Fans

I'm writing to let you know that I've unfortunately hit a writer's wall on this series.

I've got ideas coming out of my ears, but no way to bring them together.

So I've decided to put the series up for adoption.

Anybody interested should let me know.

I'll also be willing to share my ideas.

The general idea I had for the 2.5 fic involved a combination of animated The Clone Wars Cartoons, the Clone Wars Movie and the CGI Clone Wars.

But after that it get's tricky.

Anybody interested should contact me


End file.
